A Deadly Silence
by McChubbin
Summary: Goten discovers a young saiyen warrioress who has crash landed on earth after escaping a demon from her own planet . But what happens when the demon sets its eyes on earth ? * COMPLETED!!!* Final chapter up now! *shibby dance*
1. Goten's Discovery

Disclaimer : If I owned DBZ/GT would I be writing fics ? *snorts* if you believe I own DBZ then I'm gonna book you a nice holiday room with white padded walls and yummer pills :p DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama ( and its not fair ! he won't share !! ) Birds Studios , FUNimation etc. No trademark or copyright infringement intended .

A/N – This ficcy is from a plot I received from Shasta ( *bows and huggles* ) . We're gonna co-write it together on her account so yeah . I'm kinda sick and bored as I write this so yeah :p Enjoy and when you're done , how about you click the purdyful wittle button at the bottom and tell us whatcha think … and the first bit in _italics_ is a dream sequence ( duh! ) At the moment I'm not adding any humor , I'm too tired to add humor . Shasta can add the humor and I will too if I start typing at 2am coz that's usually when my nuttyness kicks in .

**A Deadly Silence**

Written By KrayZM & Shasta

__

Chapter 1: Gotens Discovery

The raven haired girl silently peered around the corner . The faint sound of footsteps echoed down the corridors of the otherwise silent building . The footsteps became louder as they soon approached her . There was no escape … he was coming for her …. Her spine tingled with fear but she paid no attention . She wasn't raised to be afraid . Suddenly the footsteps stopped . Confused , she walked into the hallway . Where was it ? Suddenly , she felt herself pushed down onto the ground , she tried shrieked in pain as it sunk its strong teeth into her , ripping at the flesh on her back but no sound erupted from her mouth . She quickly rolled and slammed her back into a wall , causing the creature to fall off her . She quickly jumped up and ran as fast as her legs would take her . It was right behind her , it was almost there , she felt its strong claw like hand grab her by the back of the neck , sink its razor sharp claws into her throat ….

The young girl jerked awake . Where was she ? With the taste of blood in her mouth , her vision became even more hazy , she was so tired . There was no more strength left in her body and once again she lost consciousness .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His hair glowed its usual eerie golden color as he gathered a ki-ball in his hand and threw it at the group of trees in front of him . He smiled to himself as the dust then cleared . Son Goten had been spending his days training alone on his own for the past few days . Of course he would have preferred to train with Trunks but Bulma had insisted on Vegeta spending more 'quality time' with his son . Since Vegeta would never be bothered to do anything father-son like with Trunks he had insisted on training . Goten sighed , this was so boring . He had nothing to do now . Night was on its way . Boredly , he slowly floated upwards and gazed at his surroundings . He loved living away from the city , he loved the fresh and beautiful scenery that came with living with his parents near Mount Pa`oz. Suddenly something peculiar caught his attention and he slowed down his speed and cautiously lowered himself to the ground . 

It was a space capsule , a lot like the ones the first saiyans had used to come to earth . 

" Hello ? " he called as he approached the capsule and put his hand on the small window of the capsule . He strained his eyes and tried to focus on what he saw inside …. IT WAS A GIRL . Unsure of what to do , he edged his fingers into the groove between the capsule door and the capsule itself . He tugged tightly and plied the door off . He took in what he saw before him . She was obviously young , she couldn't be over his or Trunks own ages . The thing he noticed most of all was the fact that she was almost completely covered in blood . He reached over and checked her pulse .

She was still alive …

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she reached out and gripped his throat , kicked him hard in the stomach and stumbled out of the space capsule . 

" What the fuck !?! " he exclaimed to himself as took off after her . She didn't get very far as he grabbed onto her wrist and pulled him back to her . She struck out her palm of her other hand as to break his nose but he simply pulled his head back and latched his other hand onto her other wrist . She twisted and writhed in his grip but he simply frowned .

" Hey calm down , I'm not trying to hurt you " he muttered with a confused look on his face . On hearing his voice she stopped and looked at him straight in the eye . She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out . Breathing deeply , her mind became even more blurry . She had used up all her strength and could barely stand anymore . She slumped against him as her eyelids once again became heavy . Falling back into her hibernation-like sleep , Goten stood wondering what to do now . 

__

'Trunks would know what to do' he told himself as he gathered the young warrior in his arms and took off towards the Briefs-Vegeta compound . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Trunks had finished his training with his father an hour ago and was currently stuffing his face with a hearty early dinner . 

" Trunks , hey Trunks " called Goten's voice from the backdoor . Trunks swallowed the rice cakes he was scoffing and called back .

" In here Goten "

Goten entered the kitchen and Trunks almost fell out of his chair when he saw the young girl Goten held in his arms .

" Goten , who is she ? Don't tell me you attacked someone !?! " Trunks stammered as he peered at the limp body .

" Of course I didn't attack anyone you idiot ! I found her like this " he answered , noting the wounds she contained all over herself were more serious than he had first perceived . Just then Vegeta walked into the kitchen and noted 3 things . 1. There was food on the table , 2. Kakarotto's brat was here , 3. Kakarotto's brat was clearly holding a saiyan warrior . 

" Don't just stand there ! Get her to the infirmary ! " Vegeta growled at Goten , who in turn took off quickly .

" Go tell your mother we have a saiyan in need of medical attention " he then snapped at Trunks who's face twisted in confusion . 

" A saiyan !?! Nani ! I thought you and Goku were the last saiyans !?! " Trunks asked in bewilderment .

" Don't question me brat ! " he snorted at him and Trunks scurried away to find his mother . 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ENDCHAPTER1*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – Yesh this chapter was very boring and not very long but I'm in a very non-ficcy writing mood at the moment and can't be bothered to add stuff to it . My head hurts really badly *whines upset like* and I tend not to be bothered yada yada yada . Review me people pwease . All flames can be left in the review box or if you have the guts can be sent to my e-mail : lalalandjustforme@yahoo.com.au . 

Besides , flames will be used to light sparklers and to light my enemies on fire :p I'mma gonna try to get Shasta to type up the next chappie coz I'm feeling really screwed up and probably won't be able to handle it /gawd/ I'm gonna get some rest .

****

~KrayZM~

Ruler of The Forgotten Krayfish


	2. My Name Is Kayla

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**!!~*~A Deathly Silence~*~**

_By Shasta And Kay: Master's Of Insanity_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N : Hello! Shasta here!If you did'nt know already, me and my buddy Kay (KrayZM) are co-writing this ficlet together! This is my contribution!

In this chapter, a new character comes into play……

Disclaimer: I only own thing that are bizarre….things so bizarre, Akira Toriyama would be spinning in his grave…hey, waitaminute………

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma raced to the infirmary, where Goten had placed the mysterious young warrioress on the table.  
"Don't just stand there, Goten! Get me the antiseptic spray!"

  
Goten nodded and rummaged about the drawers. He soon found the spray and handed it to Bulma..she sprayed the girl with it, cleaning her wounds.  
Without all the blood, it was clear to see that the girl was seriously injured.  
  
Just then, Vegeta and Trunks (*Shasta pauses to drool over them both*) entered the room.  
Vegeta's brow furrowed as he approched the table..  
  
A female Saiyen? Impossible.... he thought, as he studied the raven haired girl lying unconcious on the table.  
  
"Woman! Better put her into the isolation chamber..she looks close to death...and i wish to find out more about her.."said Vegeta.  
  
Bulma gave him a puzzled look, but she knew he was saying this as it was so long since he had any contact with the females of his species...  
  
"Of course, Vegeta-san....but i want to take a blood sample first.."said Bulma, as she quickly found a sterile needle.  
  
Goten's face turned pale.  
"W..W..What are you gonna do with that n...n..needle, Bulma?"he whimpered.  
  
Bulma ignored him and rolled her eyes.  
Just like his father...?  
  
She hoovered the needle over the girl's left arm, but at that very moment, her eyes shot open and she began to go into convulsions..  
  
"What's happening to her?!"Trunks yelled.  
  
"I think it's anaplatic shock!"Bulma yelled, racing for the electro-paddle thingys.  
Vegeta stepped forward, looking unpeterbed.  
He placed a hand behind the girl's head and pressed a part of her skull just near the start of her spinal cord.  
  
The fit stopped and the girl's eyes closed as she slumbed back into unconsiousness.  
  
"Work fast." was all Vegeta said...  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten looked at the girl, floating gently in the isolation tank full of green healing liquids.  
Her raven hair swirled around her, giving her a ghostly look.  
Her most serious wounds had healed rapidly, but she was still not yet over the worst.  
She had been inside the tank for almost 3 days now and Goten was worried.  
  
He had never met a Saiyen girl before and he was curious as to find out about the female of the species.  
  
Who are you? He thought, pressing a hand against the cold, smooth glass, gazing at the unconcious warrior......  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a Capsule orbiting Earth....  
  
KAYLA?!? OH SHIT!! I CAN'T SENSE HER KI ANYMORE!! KAAAAAAAAYLAAA!!screamed the mind of the red-headed pilot of the space pod, typing frantically on the control panel, to no avail...  
  
Kazimo Tair...you will pay dearly for what you've done to my sister...YOU WILL PAAAY!!! the red-head thought angerly, her emerald green eyes blazing  
with fire, as she programed the ship to take a new course...  
  
Destination? Earth...~  
  
~*~*~*~*

__

Where am I? Am I dead..?……………Shastania? Why are you screaming?……..wait…..what happened after the crash…..SHASTANIA?! SISTER?!?!?!?!

The girl's eyes shot open with a start. She began to choke as she inhaled the healing fluids of the isolation tank.

Goten, who had be asleep in a chair for the last half hour, woke with a start. 

He say that the girl was awake and yelled for Bulma.

Soon, the girl was out of the tank and sitting on the operation table in the middle of the lab.

What's going on?the girl thought, swatting at a little light Bulma held.

Vegeta grunted.

"You're irritating her with that light, woman…"

Bulma sighed and turned off the light.

"Hmmm…her eyes appear to be working….Miss? Can you tell me your name?"

The girl looked at Bulma. She tried to speak, but no sound came out.

The girl sighed in frustration and pointed to her mouth, then shook her head.

"Hmm? Can't you speak?"said Bulma.

The girl shook her head.

Getting a sudden brainwave, Bulma took a notepad and pen from her pocket.

"Can you write out your name?"

The girl's expression brightened and she nodded.

She grabbed the pen and paper and in untidy scawl, wrote out her name.

The pad read:

__

My name is Kayla.

To Be continued

*****************

A/N: Whooo! Chapter 2 done! Kay, hope this is alright with you!

Next chapter, written by Kay of course, will expose the identitys of the red-head and this..Kazimo Tair person.

Stay tuned!

And click that prettiful blue button on the left hand side of your screen.

We wanna know what you think!

Flames will be used to fart fireballs! :)

Later!

*prances off*  
--   
**  
: ¨)   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·*'·-» *~Shasta~*   
  
Sunday, 03 November 2002**

  
  
  
  



	3. Becoming Oneself

****

Disclaimer : Neither I , nor Shasta own DBZ/GT . It belongs to Akira Toriyama , Birds Studios , FUNimation and a ton of other people who aren't nice enough to share ! Shasta owns Kayla ( yesh , she owns Kayla *sob*) and also Shastania + Kazimo Tair . I only owns the words I write and the clothes on mah butt :p

****

A/N – Well once again I'm tired and boredish but I'm here to write another chappie *swoons over the last chappie* This chappie is made from frustration and my constant homicidal thoughts for authors who claim Shasta is a plagiariser .

**A Deadly Silence**

Written By: KrayZM & Shasta : Weirdos With No Purpose In Life 

__

Chapter Three : Becoming Oneself 

"Okay , this is a good start " Bulma said to herself as she watched the girl scribble menacingly on the pad of paper :

__

Where am I and who are you ? 

Vegeta , in a very impatient mood snapped something at her in saiyan which caused her to look sharply in his direction . Kayla wrinkled her brow in an unreadable expression and threw him a nasty look . She began scribbling again on the notepad .

" Vegeta , what did you ask her ? " Bulma questioned her husband in confusion .

" She was wearing saiyan armour when she arrived , I asked her if she was on a mission to attack earth "

The notepad then read :

__

If I were here to attack earth , why the hell would have arrived half dead ?? 

" She has a good point , when I found her in the capsule she looked like she'd been out for awhile , I doubt she'd have lasted this long without attention from Bulma " Goten perked up as he eyed the young girl who nodded in appreciation . Vegeta growled but stayed otherwise silent .

" Why have you come to earth then ? " Bulma insisted . Kayla froze for a moment , as if unsure of whether or not to answer . She took a deep breath and once again the pen came to paper :

_I was being chased _She paused , her hand shaking as she took a deep breath and wrote : 

_Hunted to be more accurate _

Thoughts , memories , emotions cut through Kayla's mind as she remembered her home planet Gaia .

Shastania … where are you ?? .. she questioned her mind but she received no answers .

" Hunted by what ? " Came Vegeta's words which sliced through her thoughts like a hot knife through butter . Clearing her mind , she faced the saiyan prince . She shuddered as she wrote the following lines ….

__

I come from a world that was corrupted by fear , us saiyans who had escaped frieza's initial rule lived on our own land and own terms , though we had no protection from the constant armies aiming their attacks children such as myself were raised from birth to be warriors . Not to long ago , my home planet Gaia was attacked by a demon of incredible power and strength . He was named Kazimo Tair . Once he landed on Gaia , he stole the voices of all its inhabitants , making it futile to know his happenings and within a few days had hunted down and killed almost all of our population . As far as I know , only myself and my sister managed to escape Gaia alive .

The paused for another moment before scrawling :

Have you found my sister ?

Bulma , Vegeta , Goten and Trunks all peered at the tale she had foretold so simply . 

" I didn't see any other capsules near her's , I don't think her sister has landed " Goten muttered . Kayla's face fell slightly but she kept her composure . 

My dear sister … please kami …. Be ok … her thoughts screamed . 

" So what do we do now ? " Trunks asked , after being silent this whole time listening intently and summing up the situation .

" Well its not like we can exactly take her back to the forest , well let her stay here " Bulma exclaimed . Kayla raised an eyebrow , stood up and headed towards the door . She wobbled slightly out of balance and leaned against Bulma's desk for support .

" I don't think you should be standing up right now , you're still very weak " Goten said as he hurried over and picked her up .

" Bulma , which room ? " he asked . Bulma instructed him to a room on the third floor and he took off still holding her softly . As he started to mount the stairs , Kayla squirmed in his arms and tried to free herself .

" I'm not letting go of you , you need more rest " he simply instructed . She pursed her lips and frowned but stopped her squirming . It was true , she did need rest . Her body still hadn't finished rejuvenating but she didn't like the fact that this saiyan was overpowering her . She hated to admit it but at this very moment … she felt weak and vulnerable . She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply .

Shastania , please just give me a sign … a sign that you're ok .….. that you're alive even 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep in the depths of space , drifting through a course of darkness the young red headed saiyan groaned inwardly . Her destination was clear, now she just had to get there .

I'm coming my sister , just hold on She told herself , hoping her sister could still hear her hopes, her prayers , her cries … and her anguish . Shastania would not abandon her sister . She was coming … 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on earth , Goten laid the motionless body of Kayla onto the bed and pulled the covers over her . He stood there watching her for a moment . He could actually see her face now . All the blood and scratches had disapparated in the healing tank . Her cream skin rested in a soothed like manor as the sleeping warrioress stretched in her sleep . He pulled the covers up over her and headed for the door , all the while pondering on the new facts the day had brung . The saiyan closed the door behind him and headed back to the infirmary .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta stood alone on his room balcony deeply emersed in thought . So there were other saiyans out there ? His emphasis on _were_ . What if Kayla and her sister were the last ones ? He sighed and stared up at the stars . Those same stars he used to stare at as a child . Though as a child it was not for a purpose of relaxation of reprimand from life . As a child stars were his chart , his list , his planner for the future . His father and tutors would point out the name of the star and explain 'Its will be your duty to once own that star , to rid life of it and to use it for your own means and qualms ' . His memories of childhood reflected his current self and for some reason he was disgusted by it . He had been raised to destroy , to kill . He was a warrior .

WARRIOR !?! nani !

Kayla was a warrior too . She had been raised to kill … so why was she different ?

__

'Because she was raised to defend her people , not enslave them' his mind screamed at him and he knew it was true . 

" She was raised to defend " he told himself as he stepped inside his bedroom and closed the balcony doors behind him … 

~*~*~*~*~*~*ENDCHAPTER1*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N- Well its finally done *wipes her brow* Its 12:49am ( aussie time dearies :p ) and after re-writing this around 5 times its finally done . And yesh , I do know its short but I'm still sick and I need my rest . Plus my muse ran out of milk and pixie sticks . Anyways , next chappie is for Shasta to write ….. flames can go to my e-mail : lalalandjustforme@yahoo.com.au and will be used to help certain FC administrators fart their way to the moon .

Marriage proposals , reviews , fan mail and party hang outs can be left in the review box

Ciao !

**__**

: ¨)   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·*'·-» *~KrayZM~*   
  
Tuesday, 05 November 2002


	4. The Nightmare Begins

****

Disclaimer: Me and Kay don't own anything (appart from a SHOCKINGLY large collection of plushies..) associated with Dragonball Z, so don't sue a gigalo! Kazimo Tair belongs to my friend Zazimo666, Shastanina belongs to me, Kayla belongs to Kay and any other characters that might appear in this story belong to the both of us. Cell? Tell the good people what'll happen to those caught stealing our stuff?

Cell: Shasta will rip out your throat with her sharp fangs while Kay will hack off your testicles, boil 'em in your blood and feed them to your unsuspecting family, then Shasta will eat your flesh and use your ribcage as a xylaphone.

Shasta: *evil smirk* Don't say I did'nt warn ya!

****

A/N: Wahey! 4 chapters in a week! Kay, you're so kewlishness! *huggles* Aaaaaanyway, it's Shasta here with chapter 4, so read on, loyal reviewers! Oh yes! Shouts out to my hubby Trunks_The_Purple_Haired_Angel and our cute widdle daughter Faithie! *blows a kiss* Mwah! I wuv you both!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 4:The Nightmare Begins

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shastania watched with baited breath as the green planet drew closer.

Oh Kami, Kayla…please be alive… she thought, a tear rolling down her emerald green eyes.

A scarred hand brushed it away.

No…I must be strong…for Kayla…she would'nt want me like this..no, I must hold my head high! After all, I AM the Crowned Princess Of Gaia! *mentally giggles*

A hopefull smile crept across the woman's face. In a few short hours, she would be arriving on Earth…

Shastania's eyes flickered to completely black orbs, then back to emerald green as she felt a surge of power swirl around her…

OH SHIT!!! she mentally screamed as she saw the black mist swirl through the oxygen vents….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Kay walked along a deserted beach, her bare feet tickled by the warm sand, her long black hair blowing behind her in the breeze.

"What a beautiful day.." she said out loud, sitting down on a rock overlooking the ocean.

She sighed, content, and closed her eyes, letting the calm, ocean breeze rid her of her thoughts…..

Huh?

Kayla's dark blue eyes shot open. A black mist was swirling around her.

She gasped and jumped up.

The mist swirled and formed the silloette of a man.

Two amber orbs shown out of the black mist were the head was…

The mist swirled some more before finally asumming the form of a youthful man in his early 20's, long black hair in flattened spikes trailing down to the centre of his back, were two large, blood red gargolyle wings sprouted, just above a pointed red tail.

The man's glowing amber eyes were but amber orbs of light, completely filling his eye sockets.

His red skin was scaled and his hands each contained a set of letal, black claws.

"KAZIMO TAIR?!"Kayla shrieked.

Kazimo's mouth twisted into a sadistic smirk, exposing a mouthful of pearly white fangs.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"You are wise, Kayla, second Crowned Princess Of Gaia…..most like your dear sister.." Kazimo said, his eyes unblinking, his voice cold as liquid nitrogen.

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!?!" Kayla shrieked.

Kazimo smirked again.

"It does'nt matter now….nothing matters anymore…you cannot stand in my way."

Kayla's saphire eyes blazed with fire.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!?!?!?!?" she shrieked.

Kazimo just laughed.

  
He took a long, raspy breath, as if sucking something from the air, and a white mist suddenly flowed from Kayla's mouth and into Kazimo's….

Kayla tried to scream, but no sound came out.

Kazimo Tair licked his lips.

"Mmmmm…delicious…."Kazimo said.

Kayla was helpless. She could do nothing to stop him.

She watched as Kazimo removed a long sword from his belt.

"I have no other need for you."he said, before raising the sword high. In one swift swing, he aimed it for Kayla's throat……………………..

Kayla awoke with a start, her body drenched in sweat.

She breathed heavily and tried to sense her sister.

Shastania?! SHASTANIA!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh sweet Kami no!!! she mentally screamed…

Out on the balcony…

Vegeta was watching the stars, lost in thoughts when he sensed it..

WHAT?! This…this power….it's incredible!he thought in suprize, jerking his head to the sky, were a very faint comet was zipping across the sky.

"This can't be that girl's sister…..that ki..it feels like nothing I have ever felt….it's so….so..evil!"Vegeta thought outloud.

He instintivly powered up to Super Saiyen and looked up at the 'comet'.

It was getting bigger and seemed to be heading straight for the outskirts of West Capital City.

Vegeta took to the sky.

He did'nt know why, but he could feel that this new ki was not friendly……………………

A/N: Mwhahahaha! Cliff-hanger! *borrows Vegeta's evil smirk*

What has happened to Shastania?!

What is this new power Vegeta has sensed?!

And what connection does it have to Kayla's nightmares?!

Another chapter by Kay will be up soooooon!

BTW, if anyone would like to see some lemoniness in future chappies, raise your hands! *eyes go wide at the respones* O.o' eeeeeeeeerrrr…..okay then…..please review and tell us what ya think!

*does a peace sign and prances off*

****

: ¨)   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·*'·-» *~Shasta~*

The Eater Of Things Found Under The Bed

Shasta's Quote Of The Day: "Sorry, I can't understand you when you're talkin' with your head up your ass!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. The Answer's Aren't So Clear

****

Disclaimer- Don't sue me ! Dammit don't sue meh ! I admit it ! DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and co. Shasta owns Shastania and apparently I own Kayla (YAY!) . slush puppy ( ebil fic writing genius) owns the siggy ( OMG ! I forgot to pay my dues before , sowwi sulshy ) and Kazimo Tair belongs to Shasta's friend Zazimo666 and the plot is like Shasta's with tidbits of mine scraped in coz I was totally plotless .

A/N-Yes , backers *waves* OMFG ! Thankies to Omega who's been reviewing ' Yesh these chappies come quick , mainly coz I write one late at night and when Shasta finally hauls herself into chat ( we don't know each other off-line unfortunately L ) she manages to write up whole chappies on the spot ' . Shasta is the tebabula of ficcy writing ! Its actually daytime now ( can you believe it ?? ) I might even have this done by night time if I'm lucky J Here we gosies :p 

This is dedicated to all mah wonderful friends at fusionchat.net – YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE ! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE ! But especially to my wittle middle on-line sister Mugglebornwitch coz I was writing the beginning of this while talking to her ! Anyways , read on and remember to review or I'll set Shasta after you !! 

****

A Deadly Silence 

Written By: KrayZM & Shasta : Trash Compacting Ficcy Writers

__

Chapter Five : The Answers Aren't So Clear

Kayla sat up in her bed in the Capsule Corp compound . This wasn't right – the dream , the voices … and now what she was sensing . The ki she sensed was Shastania's , she was sure of it … but it was different .. altered … invaded . Maybe it was because her sister was so far away . Maybe being so far from her sister was making her paranoid . No … it wasn't that … She quickly got out of bed and walked over to her window . Peering out of it for a moment , a glimmer from the sky caught her attention .

Nani !?! What the fuck is that ?? Shastania ? Sweet merciful Kami … Shastania … its you … and its just … not you … Frustrated the young saiyan opened the window and crawled out , sitting on the windowsill she steadied herself and started to float . Her eyes turned a faint red and she suddenly shot into the night , leaving behind her a trail of dust . 

Shastania answer me !! What the hell is going on my sister !?! She begged , but none the less , Kayla knew deep down that Shastania would not answer . What she didn't know was why …

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Moments Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta neared the outskirts of West Capital City where moments ago the so-called 'comet' hand crash landed . He stared at the ashen smouldering capsule for a moment .

' Something about this is just not right ' he told himself . He took a step towards the flaming fireball and was suddenly knocked back as the capsule door opened and the occupant backhanded him out of the way . Vegeta quickly got back up in fighting stance and watched as a young girl protruded from the smouldering space craft . Her red hair floating menacingly as she grinned , uncaring of the saiyan before her . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kayla soared through the sky motionless , focusing all her energy onto the Ki she sensed . It was dark but she could see fine , she neared the large forest area near where she sensed the space craft had landed and was taken back in surprise at what she saw . It was Shastania . But there was something different about her … her eyes … they were no longer green … they were a menacing black and Kayla could not distinguish pupils within those pools of darkness . Something flickered in front of Shastania …. Kayla lowered herself to the ground and took a step forward – It was Vegeta .

He's a super saiyan !?! she acknowledged in surprise . But she had no time to focus on Vegeta's current battle apparatus . Instead she turned to face Shastania . As Kayla took another step forward Vegeta reached out and held her at an arms length , as in to prevent her from going forward any more .

" Don't go any closer to her " he instructed . Kayla store in confusion and soon her expression turned to fear as she saw her sister smirk … no .. it wasn't her sister … she had seen that smirk before . It haunted her dreams and attacked her subconscience . It was this expression that she had feared so much . Kayla started to back away . Vegeta glared at Shastania .

" Who are you ? " he asked . 

" It depends … am I the long lost spirit of some demon ? Or am I the beloved sister of the princess who is within your midst ? " It asked in a deep throaty voice .

" You're a princess ? " Vegeta shot at Kayla . She nodded quickly and stared at what she knew as Kazimo Tair . Kazimo Tair simply relished the look of dispair on her face and reached out his claw-like hands to grab onto her . Vegeta's aura flared and he tried to knee it in the gut . It gripped onto his knee and suprisingly hit it away from him .

" No … I cannot allow myself to be destroyed before I can complete what I wish to do " Kazimo Tair grabbed Vegeta's skull in his hands before head butting him and throwing him into the forest before turning to face Kayla . Looking at her eye to eye , her neared her , breathed in her scent and a wave of pleasure passed through her as he felt her start to tremble . 

" Hush young child , your time has not come as of yet " he whispered in her ear . He stepped away from her and breathed deeply . He pulled out a small star shaped pendent from around his neck and started to chant . Summoning up her courage , the young warrioress stepped forward and kicked Kazimo Tair in the face . He was obviously not very taken back by it but was extremely surprised .

" BAKA !! " he yelled as he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to face him . 

" Do you really want to lose your sister ? I can take any other body whenever I wish ! I fear not for her life ! " he retorted . She spat in what would be the face of her sister and elbowed him in the stomach .

Shastania hated you more than anything we had ever heard of . If I kill you while you're in her body you die to . Shastania would be proud to have me do away such evil as you 

Kazimo growled . Even though he was an intruder in this body , he could still hear the link between the sisters . It was true . if he died within the body of Princess Shastania then his spirit could no longer travel .

" Do you actually believe you can defeat me dearest Kayla " he asked petitedly .

No … but I can die trying She launched herself at him , aiming for his neck . He dodged to the side , turned and pulled out his sword , holding it at her throat . 

" Well doesn't this bring back memories ? " he questioned gleefully , " The only difference is that this time , you don't wake up " . He drew his sword back and swung , only to be forced back by a large ki-blast from his right . Vegeta stood there , his nose obviously broken , growling at Kazimo Tair . A grim look of hatred protruded from Kazimo Tair . He glares and pushed his palm forward flatly .

" Enjoy these moments saiyan , for they will be your last " he growled and out from the borrowed hands shone bright red flames . They licked at the trees , setting alight their surroundings . He shuddered for a moment before Shastania's eyes went blank and fell to the ground . The amazing thing was that standing up where the fallen soldier had been was a man . His scaly red body glinted against the light from the flames . He took off quickly as the blaze within seconds became stronger . 

" C'mon , we've got to get out of here " Vegeta quickly picked up the limp body of Shastania and yelled at Kayla who stared motionless at the retreating figure of her nemesis . Snapping back to the present , she quickly realised the severity of the situation . Clearing her mind , a large purple aura surrounded Kayla and engulfed both her , Vegeta and Shastania . Vegeta was nonetheless confused by this but he quickly followed as Kayla walked through the flames . After getting out of the vacinity and safe from the harsh flames they took to the skies . 

" You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do !! " Vegeta grumbled as they soon approached Capsule Corp. She nodded solemnly and stared at the lifeless body of her sister . She was still alive … but so was Kazimo Tain .

~*ENDCHAPTER5*~

A/N- YESH ! Another chappie done ! And it only took around 2 and a half hours to write ( with a few interruptions might I add ) . I owe a lot of the writing material to wonderful Linkin Park songs which really got me in the mood for writing . Anyways , next chappie is to be written by Shasta ( so you know its gonna be good ) and yeah . Its probably gonna have to be skipped forward coz we're like sticking so close in times with these 5 chappies alone . Anyways people , review us ! When we're in chat and find out we have a review we get all giddy and prance around like lunatics so yeah ! Give us a writers high ! Push the button ! Go on ! I dare you ! And btw , the lemony goodness will NOT be written by me , it'll be written by Shasta and probably won't be included 'til awhile . Shasta , please do NOT add a lemon in the next chapter , duh ! Its too soon ! 

Peace , Love & Reviews :

****

: ¨)   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·*'·-» *~Kay/KrayZM~*

Kicker of Ass , Mage Of Innocence , Player of Bongos

Kay's Quote Of The Day: ~* Some people say kids don't learn anything in school , I've learnt to be afraid*~


	6. The Truth Comes Out

****

Disclaimer: I am but a sad Fanfic authoress with toooo much time on her hands. If you sue me, I'll send Kazimo Tair after your soul! Mwahahaha! *hack cough*

****

A/N: Wheee! Shasta here! Another chappie by meeee! *prances happily* Okay, here's where it all comes into play…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6 : The Truth Comes Out

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Soon, they had arrived at the Capsule Corp. Vegeta shot Katyla an icy glare as he accomenied her, carrying the body of her sister, into the building.

Leaving the two women in the lab, He raced to wake Bulma and the others.

Soon, everyone had gathered in the lab.

"Explain." Vegeta snarled, handing Kayla a plastic memo pad and a memo pen.

Kayla gulped and nodded. She began writing and did'nt stop for some time.

Finally, she turned the pad around. It read: 

__

Sorry for not tell you all sooner…my name is Kayla Musashi and lying on that table is my sister Shastania. We come from a planet known as Gaia, inhabitited by survivers of Frieeza's siege. As I've told you before, Kazimo Tair is hunting us…but I DID'NT tell you was WHY he is hunting us. We are the lasts of a Saiyen royal family. My sister Shastania…she had been destined to rule over our people, but now………now, we have no people to rule over, for Kazimo Tair has killed all but very few…He is after us especially because he knows…..he knows of my power….

There was a sudden gasp from the table. Shastania has awakened with a start. She shuddered violently before sitting up, holding her head in her hands.

"Ugh…..my head…."Shastania groaned, in what sounded like a Brooklyn accent.

NANI?! How…how can she talk?! Kayla thought, alarmed.

Vegeta approached the young red head and glared at her.

"You can speak?" he said.

Shastania blinked. "Who, in Kami's name, are you?!"she exclaimed, looking puzzled. 

Vegeta growled. "I am Vegeta, son of King Vejitta, once heir to the thrown of Vejitazi."

Shastania gasped. "A thousand appoligies, sir!" she said. She looked past him and spotted her sister, smiling happily. They both ran to each other and embraced. "Oh, Kayla! Kayla! I was so worried!"she said, hugging Kayla tight.

Kayla wiggled free and scribbled on the pad : _How can you speak?_

Shastania chuckled. " I guess I got my voice back when Kazimo possessed me…….how bad was it?"

Vegeta sniffled, trying to contain the blood that poured from his broken nose.

"Bad…I've never witnessed such power….it seems inpossible to beat this….Kazimo Tair."he said.

Shastania rubbed her chin I thought.

"It can be done….according to the legends of the elders on my home planet, the only way to defeat Kazimo is to have him hear the scream of a real human……….but it is just a legend..there is no proof it will work…"

Goten, who had been listening intently all this time, stepped forward. "It's worth a shot…." He said. Kayla nodded and scribbled :_ True, true…but still, it would be best to train. Kazimo is extremly strong in both fighting and mind manipulation. He will not be easy to defeat._

Shastania shook her head, her shoulder length spikes swaying with her movement.. "Kayla, you don't need to train…I have witnessed the power you held within your soul once….if you can draw out that power, nothing will step in your way….but if it is what you wish, then so be it." She said.

Kayla looked down at her feet. She hesitated, but replied: _Okay, Shastania…..I'll try my best.._

Shastania smirked. "Don't be afraid to believe in yourself, dear sister. I know you'll make our family proud."

Kayla just blushed to her hairline.

Shastania placed her hands on her hips and glowered at her sister. "All this sketch pad nonsense is drivin' me bananas.." 

(A/N: Geddit? Monkeys [Saiyens] and bananas? Heh…um..never mind…)

"Can you give Kayla her voice back?" said Trunks. Shastania put a hand to her chin.

"I'm not sure, but I'll try….if being possessed gave me backmy voice, maybe I got some of Kazimo's powers too…I'll give it a try."she said. Out stretching her hand to Kayla, she closed her eyes and focused on returning Kayla's voice. Beads of sweat rolled down her temples and her brow furrowed as a soft white glow surrounded her….

A soft, white mist shot from Shastania's hand to Kayla, being absorbed into her body.

Shastania groaned and let her arm fall to her side. She breathed deeply and leaned against the table for support. 

Kayla blinked and rubbed her throat. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth..

"Did it work?" she said.

Shastania grinned. "Yuppers! Wheee, Kayla! You can talk again!" she squealled, scooping her little sister up in a bone-crushing hug.

"AAAkkk! Shastania! Geddoffa me, you 3rd class baka!"yelled Kayla.

Everyone laughed.

Shastania set her sister down and patted her head. "Oooh, did I hurt widdle Kay-san?" she teased. Kayla stuck out her tongue.

"We better start training right away….Kazimo could be near…"said Trunks, who watched the red headed warrioress with amusement.

Shastania nodded. "I called the cute guy with the purple hair as training partner!" she yelled.

( A/N : =^-^ ' =)

Trunks flushed pink and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh….okay then…"

Kayla folded her arms and leaned againt a wall. "What about me?" she said.

Trunks grinned devilishly and roughly pushed Goten in front of her.

"Goten will be your partner!"

Goten blushed. "Uh……" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. (A/N: Kawaii! ^-^)

Kayla looked at Goten warily. She studied him for a moment and sensed his ki level. Satisfied that he was a suitable sparring partner, she nodded her head in acceptance.

"Met up at Kame's look out in an hour. I'll explain when you get there. Trunks and Goten will show you the way." Said Vegeta, and with that, he exited the lab.

Bulma, who had been in silence all this time, reached into a desk and pulled out 4 capsules. She handed one each to the 4 Saiyens.

"Training suits. You'll need 'em when you train up at the look out."she said.

Shastania and Kayla nodded and thanked Bulma.

The 4 Saiyens bid farwell and set to the skys, heading towards Kami's lookout…………..

Elsewhere…

Kazimo Tair snarled in fury and smashed the crystal ball he had been using to spy on our heroes by throwing it to the ground in a rage.

"How dare she! That little slut!" he snarled. Suddenly, his mouth twisted into a smirk and his eyes turned black.

He watched the vision in his head…..

*Vision*

__

Kayla lay on her back on a large bed, clad in only her underwear, Goten kissing her neck feverishly, he too in only his underwear. Kayla groaned and arched her neck as the kisses became more intense. "Ooooh…Goten……" she moaned…

*End vision*

Kazimo smirked pervertedly and licked his lips. "Of course! Why did'nt I think of it before?! I'll simply possess that insolate Goten….yes..mwahahaha….Kayla will be at my mercy!Then…then, I'll destroy her……and her sister….and then? The universe…."he said to himself, his manacal laughter echoing through the night…….

A/N: YES! Another cliffy! Me so evil! *evil smirk* I Can't believe I finished this chapter in 45 minutes! O.O ' Man, I have waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much time on my hands…look out for the next chapter, by Kay (*sarcasm* So you KNOW it's good! *gets twapped with Kay's frying pan* . ~ Sowwy, Kay!)

What will happen to our beloved Saiyenesses?!

Will Kazimo carry out his evilishness plan?!

Find out, next time on….'A DEATHLY SILENCE!'

****

: ¨)   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·*'·-» *~Shasta~*

The Queen Of The Pixie Stick Junkies

Shasta's Quote Of The Day: ~What you dream is real. What your eyes see before you…THAT is the illusion.~- Sephiroth, FFVII

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. And So It Commences

****

Disclaimer: Do you actually truly believe within the deepest depths of your soul that I own DBZ ? *snorts* I thought not !

A/N- FWWWWWEEEEEEHHHHH ! Gawd My eyes hurt , I've been on the computer way too mucho now . Plus I'm still sick and I'm not getting any better and refusing to go to a doctor . Anyways , its kinda hard writing these chappies coz I write one and then I wait impatiently coz I have nothing better to do for Shasty to post the next one and then I get hit with writers block which doesn't necessarily help , does it ? heh Anyways , read and review us people ! *peers at the last chappie* oooh saucay :p

**A Deadly Silence**

Co-Authored By KrayZM & Shasta

__

Chapter 7: And So It Commences ….

" Vegeta said to meet at Kami's lookout in an hour , so what do we do for the time being ?" Goten questioned as he and the other three hovered in the air above Capsule Corp. 

"There's nothing I really want to do except train " Kayla shrugged . It felt good to be able to talk again . But it probably wouldn't last if Kazimo was still out there . Even the thought of him sent shivers down her spine . Shastania glanced wearily at her sister and floated over to her side , whispering so that only she could hear .

" He won't get near you Kayla , I swear I'll do anything to prevent it ." 

Kayla looked at her sister with appreciation .

" Well I guess we could get something to eat ? " Goten suggested as his stomach gave its classic growl . Trunks and Shastania both agreed quickly .

" Damn , its been forever since I last ate … literally " Shastania exclaimed . Kayla smiled at her sister and turned to Goten .

" So where's the closest place where we can get a good meal ? " 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*An Hour Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks , Shastania and Co. all exited the Son house , their belly's full with the delicious dinner spread ChiChi had made up for them . They were lucky enough to have dropped by when Goku wasn't around .

"He went somewhere with Vegeta " ChiChi had explained as Goten had introduced the two saiyan warrioresses to his mother . ChiChi smiled happily as she was praised for her cooking and waved as they took off . 

" I guess my dad's planning to train with yours " Trunks murmured as they hovered in the direction of Kami's lookout . Goten simply nodded and pondered over this . If Vegeta was actually willing to train with Goku then it meant he was taking this VERY seriously . Goten heard a soft laugh come from behind him . He turned his head and spotted Kayla and Shastania apparently trying to nudge each other out of each others path . 

__

'She has such a sweet laugh' he acknowledged . Out of the corner of her eye , Shastania caught Goten gazing at her sister . She grinned wickedly and shoved Kayla at Goten . Without warning Kayla went flailing in Goten's direction . With his quick reflexes he wrapped his hands around her waist . Kayla looked up at him in surprise and blushed as red as a beetroot . 

" Errmm..thanks " she said as she ducked her face , a small smile on it .

" Its fine " he muttered as he let go of her .

" HEY ! YOU TWO ! HURRY UP ! " Trunks called . He and Shastania were far ahead and Goten hadn't realised just how long he had been holding her . Trying to ease the awkwardness , Kayla shot him a small grin , poked her tongue out and took off towards Shastania's side . Goten laughed and quickly hurried forward .

~~~~

They arrived at Kami's Lookout to discover Vegeta , Goku , Gohan , Piccolo , #18 and Krillin deeply emersed in conversation . When Kayla had just arrived on earth Vegeta had of course explained to the Z-crew of her arrival . Now that the problem had escalated there was definite cause for concern . 

" You're late " Vegeta growled at them and the Z-warriors all turned to face the teens . 

" You said be here in an hour , we decided to get something to eat and lost track of time " Trunks explained . Shastania glanced over at the group of adults and stared at Krillin . Kayla pinched her on the arm .

" Its rude to stare you baka " she protested softly and got a sharp growl from her sister .

" How can I not stare ? He's got no nose " was the reply she received . 

" Oh damn you're right " Kayla answered wide eyed and pondered on how it was possible .

All the while , Vegeta was giving short introductions and hurried them off towards the hyperbolic time chamber (A/N- don't fukin hate me for writing it in the English way but I'm too fukin sick to be bothered to write it properly ) . 

" We'll all be going in in pairs , Kayla and Goten first , then Shastania and Trunks , then myself and Kakarott , then Piccolo and Gohan and finally #18 and Krillin . I trust there are no objections ? " Vegeta snapped at everyone and smirked . 

" What's so great about this training room anyways ? " Kayla questioned as she studied the intricate frame of the golden door .

" What's so great about it is that it gives you one years worth of training in one day . " Goku explained cheerfully , " and not only that but no-one can sense your ki from the outside so its perfect for keeping this Kazimo person Vegeta was telling us about from sensing you're getting stronger " .Shastania raised an eyebrow .

" So they'll be in there for what seems like a year to them ? " 

" Exactly " 

" Sweeeeet " she muttered to herself and rubbed her hands together and cast a glance at Trunks who in return grinned devilishly . Kayla leaned against the gold door , ran a hand through her long black hair , took a deep breath and smiled .

" What are waiting for then ? " She looked to Goten who simply shrugged . He walked over and opened the door , motioning for her to enter . She cast one last look at her sister who smiled proudly to her .

Take care Kayla she muttered telepathically .

You two Shastania … 

Goten closed the door tightly behind them and they both stared for a moment at the swirling white bottomless arena in front of them . To their right were two kind sized draped beds and a door leading to the bathroom . To their left was obviously where the food was kept ( A/N – gawd I'm rambling now coz I forget what the fuk the place actually looked like ) . Goten reached into his pocket and pulled out the 'armour capsule' Bulma had given him . 

" We'll just change and start training , okay ? " he asked as he headed towards one of the beds and pulled the curtains down , obviously gesturing that she could change in the bathroom . She hurried off and a few minutes later emerged from the bathroom in the skin tight blue saiyan armour , much like the black ones she used to wear on Gaia . She headed towards the misty arena and saw Goten already there . He had obviously not noticed her standing there as he stretched and flexed . He punched air for a moment and then Kayla drifted back to reality .

__

' I'm here to defeat Kazimo , not check out guys ' she told herself and mentally slapped herself upside the head .

" You ready ? " she asked and he turned to face her . 

" Ready as I'll ever be , so where should we start ? " 

" Well last night , I saw Vegeta go super saiyan . I've checked your ki and know you're able to go super saiyan too " she explained , " So I hope this doesn't interrupt the training but do you think maybe I could try to reach that level ? "

Goten grinned stupidly " Of course , I mean , it'll make you a lot stronger and you already have more than enough power to go Super , I guess we'll just start from the beginning and work out way up "

Kayla nodded profusely .

" When I was younger , I didn't even need to be taught how to go super , I just did but I heard dad once say that he managed to get Gohan to turn super by getting him REALLY REALLY mad …. "

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Meanwhile

Kazimo Tair sat silently in the dark mountain cave he had now temporarily named his lair . He perked up when he noticed something out of the ordinary – he couldn't sense Kayla anymore . Frustrated at the fact that he had no clue as to what was going on he then searched for any trace of Goten but alas he felt nothing .

Shastania you little bitch ! What the hell have you done !?! he screeched .

Miles away Shastania grinned to herself Keeping what is mine safe , you won't lay a finger on her Kazimo she's not yours and never will be 

Kazimo growled and blasted away one of the walls of the cave , screaming insanely to himself . 

****

~*END CHAPTER7*~

****

A/N- *phew* Done again ! *skips for joy* Definite sexual tension between Kayla and Goten *dribbles* Anyways , I really couldn't think about much to put and btw the vision Kazimo was like a vision of the FUTURE just so u know . If Shasta wants she can make the next chappie a lemon *raises an eyebrow* but as long as I don't have to write it I'm fine with it . I'm actually feeling a bit better now , though I think it might be from those few cold and flu tablets … heh … Anyways , I heart reviews ! GIMME GIMME ! if anyone considers this chappie kinda boring well tough luck ! I wrote what I wanted to write and if you don't like it you can kiss my genetically enhanced ass ! 

****

: ¨) 

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨) 

(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´ 

¸.·´¸.·*'·-» *~KrayZM~*

Mystical Furball Collector 

Kay's Quote Of The Day: ~*Lose Everything You've Got , Ponder Over It And You'll Find Yourself*~ 


	8. Dangerous Liasons

~*A Deathly Silence*~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I DO own Shastania, and my innocent young mind, which has been warped by South Park and NC17 rated chibi yaoi fics! I have nothing to offer if you sue me…except all mah love! *prances around, hugging random people* 

****

Cell: Oh, good grief….she's on LSD again….*slaps forehead and gets out his Hippy/Stoner-Bashing club and chases after Shasta.*

****

A/N: *******WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF RAPE AND EVILISHNESS. IF YOU ARE GROSSED OUT BY THAT KINDA THING, PLEASE SKIP THIS PART OF THE STORY.*******

Okay? The kiddies all gone? *looks around* okay….let's move on…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 8: Dangerous Liasons

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA!!!"Goten yelled, as he shot a ki blast at Kayla. She gasped and just barely dodged the attack.

"You jerk! I was'nt ready!"Kayla yelled, from about 45 feet below Goten, who simply smirked down at her. Kayla growned and formed a purple ki ball in her palm. "Flaming Zephir Attack!" she screamed, as the purple ball exploded into a massive wave of purple fire, shotting up into a colomn, trapping a stunned Goten within. 

"AAAAGH!!"Goten yelled out as he tried to break free, only to become badly singed as he tried to blast through the wall of fire.

Kayla smirked evilly up at Goten. "Feeling a lil' hot under the collor, are we?"she sneered.

Goten growled. "You are SO gonna pay for that!" and with that, he powered up to uper Saiyen, breaking free from the colomn of fire at last….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*Outside the Room Of Time And Spirit…~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shastania yelled out as she aimed a swift scissor kick to Trunk's face, connecting with his nose and stunning him for a few seconds. "Hah! Not so cute now, huh, Underwear Boy?"she sneered, as Trunks shakily stood up. Clearly, he had underestimated the power of the young princess. 

He growled and powered up dramatically. "Grrrrr….that was a sneaky move…blinding me a Solor Flare then kicking me in the face…"he muttered darkly.

Shastania cackled evilly and powered up signifigantly, her power level rising to just below that of a Super Saiyen. "Wanna call it quits?"she teased, her naked pink lips twisting into a cocky smirk.

"No way! I'm just getting warmed up!"Trunks said, grinning evily and looking just like his father. He powered up to Super Saiyen and began an ambush of punches and kicks upon the Saiyen princess.

Vegeta folded his arms and leaned against a stone colomn near the Room Of Time And Spirit, watching the two Saiyens fight. That girl Shastania…she is indeed a skilled warrior…..i wonder….. He thought, think of what it would be like to have her as a daughter-in-law. He shuddered slightly at the mental images. Looking towards the golden door of the ROTAS, he sighed, bored and impatiently, as he continued to wait for Kayla and Goten to finish their training. 

He looked up at the sky. _Terrible things are to happen…_ Vegeta looked around. He was sure he heard a soft voice whispering to him. "Huh?" he said outloud.

__

Terrible things…they will lead to great suffering…no-one is safe…no-one…

Vegeta heard it again. WHAT THE FUCK?! his mind screamed at him. He was so lost up in thought that he did not notice the ghostly black fog slowly crawl into the keyhole of the ROTAS…..

Kayla collasped, exausted, on her bed, not even bothering to change into her pajamas. Goten grinned at her as he sat next to her. "Don't be a sore loser, Kayla! I beat you fair and square!" he said, his face widening in a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah? Let's see how you fair in a..PILLOW FIGHT!!!" Kayla yelled. Before Goten knew what had happened, a bag load of feathers exploded ontop of his head, covering him in feathers.

"Aaah! You stupid monkey!"Goten yelled, laughing, as he twapped Kayla with a pillow…

The pillow fight went on for the next hour or so and only ended when the players were too tired to carry on. Goten lay beside Kayla, about half a foot of bed seperating them. He just gazed at her for awaile, both waiting for the other to make a move. They were complelty unaware of the black mist that hovered near the door…

Goten shifted closer to Kayla."Don't ask me to leave….it's too comfy here!"he said, smiling his boyish grin. Kayla chuckeld and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.Goten smiled and leaned into her…their lips brushed for one tender moment….

Suddenly, Goten stiffened. (A/N: Heh..'stiffened'…*cracks up*)

Before Kayla knew it, she was on her back, in just her bra and panties, as Goten trailed a fury of hot kisses along her neck. "Sheesh, you don't beat around the bush, do ya?"Kayla giggled playfully. Goten did'nt answer, he just continued to trail the kissed down to her navel…

He gazed hungerily at her panties. Gripping them tight, he yanked them off with one swift move.

"AKK! Goten, those were my favorite panties!"Kayla yelled, twapping Goten on the head.

"Hush..you have no need for them now.."Goten purred, in a voice most unlike his own. It was then Kayla noticed the amber tint to his eyes.

"Oh, dear Kami..no…Kazimo Tair."she whispered in terror.

Goten smirked…not, it was Kazimo's smirk. "Are'nt you a smart one. Now, not a word…not a single, blessed word or I'll slit your throat."he said, pressing a dagger against Kayla's throat lightly to prove he was'nt joking.

"Kazimo…leave Goten out of this…as long as you don't hurt my friends…I shall do as you wish.."Kayla tried not to look at him as she said this.

"Very well." Kazimo's voice said. Goten shuddered for a moment, then his eyes went completely white and he slumped onto the bed, his head resting between Kayla's breasts. (A/N: Sorry! But the mental image is priceless! ^-^ ROTFLMAO!)

Kazimo was standing, his wings wrapped around his naked body, in his full form. He kicked Goten off the bed, causing him to go flying through a wall, landing in the bathtub, which was now flooding from the pipe that he had burst when he went through the wall.

He did'nt wake.

"Now, where were we?"Kazimo purred, as he unfolded his wings. Kayla felt sick at the sight of his naked body, but she knew if she disobeyed, she would be killed. Kayla whimpered in terror as Kazimo swooped down on her, resting ontop of her, sneering down at her with his scaled face and mouthful of fangs.

Kazimo growled low in his throat and began to roughly bite at Kayla's neck, drawing blood, which he lapped up greedily.

Kayla squirmed beneath him.

"Unconfortable?"Kazimo teased. Kayla glared at him. "I'd be unconfortable in any situation involving YOU naked.."she spat.

Kazimo chuckled evilly."Want me to go back into Goten's body again, if the thought of my naked body disgusted you so badly?"

Kayla shook her head. "No…please..don't drag Goten into this…he did nothing wrong..it's me you want."

"You are wise..now hush…you will not speak."Kazimo said, and with that, he drove his long, hard arousal into her.

Kayla cried out in agony as her virgin walls shattered on his entry. Kazimo simply ignored her crys of pain and pumped into her, not carring if he hurt her.

His hands roamed to grope her breasts and thighs. If she squirmed, he would smack her.

Although this was a horrific experience for her, Kayla admitted to herself that she was experiancing some pleasure as Kazimo thrusted into her.

Absently, she rotated her hips, her walls tightening around him.

Kazimo punched her hard in the chest and gripped her by the hair on the back of her head.

"No, no, no, bitch! This is purely for MY pleasure alone. YOU must suffer."he snarled.

Kayla felt tears sting her eyes. She cried out in agony as Kazimo's pace quickened. Kayla felt her powers draining from her, absorbed by Kazimo.

"Yes! I can feel the power! At last! Ugh…So good!"Kazimo moaned as he began to sap Kayla's strenght. Finally, he could'nt take it anymore and with an unearthly roar, he released his demon seed into her.

Kayla groaned in pain as he pulled out of her. Kazimo climbed off the bed and got dressed. He licked his lips. "At long last, I have suceeded in obtaining the fabled Power Of Gaia! At last, I am invincable!"Kazimo cackled evilly. He looked over to Kayla, who was cowering in the bed, the sheets pulled around her naked, bruised body. She was bleeding heavily from her opening and her body was covered by ugly purple bruises and an assortment of scratchs.

"You're a good fuck…."he said casually, as he buckled his belt. Kayla said nothing. She stared unblinkingly at the rapist as he transformed into black mist.

__

"I must go now…I have places to go and people to kill." Came Kazimo's voice, before he slowly flowed away through the keyhole…

Kayla groaned inwardly. She was aching all over. With her last ounce of strenght, she contacted her sister through their mind link..

~_Shastania………help me….Kazimo…..raped……so weak….~_ was her last sentace before she passed out from the pain….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Outside the ROTAS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shastania's head reared up from her meal, her face twisted in a mixture of terror, shock and anger.

Trunks sensed something was wrong. "Shast, what is it?"he said.

"It's Kayla…something terrible has hap….oh shit."Shastania was cut short when she noticed the black mist swirl out of the keyhole to the ROTAS…

"KAZIMO, WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?!?!?" she shreiked.

The mist hovered in midair. It suddenly transformed into Kazimo Tair, who stood tall and stocky, smirking evilly.

All the Z-senshi got into fighting stances. Kazimo simply smirked. "Why, dear Shastania! What a pleasant supprise! I was just getting aquented with your dear sister….such good fun we had!"he sneered.

Shastania felt anger like she'd never known swirl inside her. "Kazimo……i……am…..going….to…fucking….kill…you..!!!!!!!!" she snarled through gritted teeth. Her hair shot up and flickered from red to blonde and back for a few seconds before suddenly turning golden blonde. Shastania gave a huge scream and the blue spandex catsuit she wore strained against her skin as her muscles increased in size.

Kazimo, looking bored, arched an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to be scared?" he said, sounding unamused.

"You….you monster! You shall pay dearly for all the crimes you have commited, Kazimo Tair!!! "shrieked Shastania.

Kazimo laughed."An empty threat…I am by far more powerful than you'll ever be, you red-headed whore."

Shastania smirked. "Oh yeah? Try me…"

Kazimo looked around at the other Z-senshi. "I have a better idea, whore. Since there are too many people here after my blood.." Kazimo chuckled heartily. "…It would not be a fair fight….so, I have decided…3 days from now, we will meet on the outskirts of Orange Star City. I will battle you one by one. The last person standing wins…which, in any case, claims the prize of the Power Of Gaia."he said.

Everyone looked confused, untill Shastania, her voice full of outrage, cried :"You bastard! That power is the essence of all life on my planet….if ..if it is in your hands….the future of the Gaia Saiyajin race will cease! KAZIMO! Whatever plan you're trying to pull, we will stop it!!"she cried.

Kazimo cackled."Such a fiesty, fiery wench…much like your dear sister."

Shastania snarled. "I can't believe you would do something so horrible…..so..so barbaric to my little sister! If you lay one harmfull finger on her ever again, I will hack off the one thing you tresure more than the Power Of Gaia!"

All the men in the group instintively crossed their legs at this comment.

Kazimo chuckled and took to the sky."For now, I will bide my time….see you all in 3 days. I look forward to beating you all into bloody pulps…MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"Kazimo then turned into the black mist and shot out of sight.

Shastania was seething. Her fists, clenched tight, were shaking with fury, the knuckles milk white. She powered down and growled.

"That no good son of a bitch will pay dearly for what he has done to my sister!!!"she shrieked.

Vegeta, who was watching this turn of events with wary eyes, approched the young Saiyeness and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down………now tell me…exactly WHAT IS this 'Power of Gaia' you rant on about, woman?"he growled.

Shastania shrugged his hand off. "Fine, I will tell you. All planets and their inhabitants, human and animal, have one single, omnius creator, giver of life and guardian of the civilizations which he or she has created. Every million years, when the planets align, a single child, born to the descendets of the creator, enters the world. 

He or she is blessed with the power to control and manipulate the civilization which his or her ancestor, dating back to the beginning of time, had created. The Gaia Power is a power that once resided within my sister, for it is she who is the heir to the creator….but she was raped of her powers and now Kazimo Tair has control over my home planet. In his hands, the power will be used for evil and the last of the Saiyajin race will cease to exist.

That is why we must stop Kazimo at all cost. The Saiyajin population had been decreased dramacticly during the Siege Of Vejitazi….the surviors of Vejitazi have prospered for over 40 years. If Kazimo Tair uses that power for his own twisted purposes, then the last of the Saiyajin race…….is doomed…."

A/N: Wheeeeeee! Chappie 8 up an' done! Tell me whatcha think! Just click on that sexiful lil' blue button and send me and Kay-san a review!

All hate mail, death treats and flames can be sent to lalalandjustforme@hotmail.com.au, which is Kay's email address or to me, Shasta, at 

Shasta_Mac_Nasty@hotmail.com . Praise and shit can be left in the review box! ^-^

Flames will be used to light my herbal cigarettes and roast marshmellows as me and Kay, plus Hyde, Eric and Leo from 'That 70's Show' sit around getting stoned…..

~Peace, Love And Everything!~

****

: ¨)   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·*'·-» *~Shasta~*

Are You Scared Yet??

Shasta's Quote Of The Day: "I gave up smoking, drinking and sex. Worst 15 minutes of my life!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

8th November, 2002


	9. The Impending Aftermath

****

Disclaimer : Yeah , I own DBZ *hides from the ebil lawyers* FINE !!! I ADMIT IT !!! I DON'T !! HAPPY NOW ?? No copyright and trademark infringement intended .

****

A/N- I'm finally able to type another chappie ! YAY ! *peers at the last one and ponders what to write* hhhmm…gawd Shasta you make all the plotty stuff don't ya ? heh I'mma gonna try to be original and might even edit the last chappie coz you're not seeming to care for spelling mistakes :p

__

Dedicated To Kim for basically everything . If I had this type of strength before I probably wouldn't have quit ficcy writing . Here's to you girl :p And also to Mayra as you're in #hp right now chattin with meh :p

****

A Deadly Silence

__

Written By KrayZM & Shasta

__

Chapter 9 : The Impending Aftermath

Explanation time was over . Shastania quickly ran as fast as her strong legs would take her to the Time Chamber and threw open the door . She store in shock at the sight before her . Her sister lay naked , bruised , barely breathing and bleeding on one of the large beds . Goten was lying unconscious in a large overflowing puddle of water , a trickle of blood was running down his face . She heard the others enter behind her and ordered them over to Goten . She hurried to her sister and wrapped her up in one of the sheets .

Kami … she looks dead Shastania said to herself as she cradled her sister in her arms .

Goku then carried Goten over to them , put his hand on Shastania's shoulder and solemnly sighed as he teleported them to Capsule Corp. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" MOMMY !! PAN STOLE MY RED CRAYON !! " came the screams of Bura from the living room .

" NO I DIDN'T !! I DIDN'T !! " Pan protested and glared at Bura . Videl sighed and smiled weakly at Bulma .

" Kids ! If you don't stop arguing then you'll have no crayons !!! " Videl yelled and the living room became silent . Suddenly Goku popped up in the kitchen , Goten slung over one shoulder and Shastania cradling Kayla in front of him . Bulma gasped as she eyed Goten and Kayla .

" What in the name of Kami happened ?? " she asked as she ushered the small group into the infirmary . Shastania seemed in shock as she muttered no words (A/N – *****snorts***** the Shasta I know like never shuts up :p) .

" Kazimo Tair paid us a visit " Goku muttered as he laid Goten down on a table . Bulma instructed Shastania to take Kayla into a private room as she quickly inspected Goten for anything majorly serious . She grabbed a cold compress and told Goku to clean up Goten's head while she hurried off to inspect Kayla .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku sat in a chair bathing the forehead of his youngest son . Bulma had patched him up but he worried about him still . He heard a soft growl and suddenly Goten shot up from the bed . He stared around dazed for a moment .

" Where am I ? " he asked as he rubbed his head . He looked at his fingers . They were coated in blood . Remembering what had happened , his eyes widened .

" Where's Kayla ?? Is she okay ? " he demanded of his father . Goku's expression was unreadable .

" Well Goten , you're in the infirmary … but as for Kayla … Bulma's looking over her right now … " he explained and snuck a glance towards Kayla's room . Goten quickly jumped out of the bed but Goku stood in front of him .

" I think its best you stay here and rest , there's nothing you can do for her now " Goku insisted firmly . Goten pondered for a moment wether or not to listen . Shastania walked slowly out of the room Kayla was being kept in , her arms folded and her head bowed . 

" How is she ? " Goten insisted . Shastania looked up and stood there for a moment . Massaging her neck with the palm of her hand . She chewed on her lip .

" How do you think she is ? " she snapped . She walked over to Goten and looked him in the eye .

" How the hell could you let this happen ? " she spat at him .

" I think its obvious the brat didn't exactly let it happen , his cracked skull agrees with me " Vegeta pointed out as he walked over from Kayla's room . He and Bulma had been discussing Kayla's condition .

" Then what the hell did happen ? Why didn't you know Kazimo was there ? " Shastania growled as she look at Goten point blank .

" We had been training , fooling around . We were exhausted . We were laying on her bed " Goten explained as he recounted the events . Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this but stayed silent . 

" We kissed … and then I felt him overcome me … I didn't even know he was there , I didn't sense him at all . It was too late . The last thing I felt was him leaving me … what has he done to her ? " Goten asked and searched Shastania's face for answers . She shifted uncomfortably .

" You don't want to know .. " 

" Can I see her ? " Goten asked weakly .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shastania led Goten into the room and stood next to the door . A wave of queasiness passed through Goten and all he could think was that this was his fault . He walked over to her bedside and ran a finger down her cheek but she didn't move . At least in her sleep she seemed to be peaceful . He leaned over and whispered into her ear , " I'm so sorry " .

Shastania stood watching this , her heart realising that Goten truly had never known Kazimo was there . She sighed of guilt and wondered just how long Kayla and Goten had been together in the time chamber . In earth time it had been a few hours , but it must have been months for Goten and Kayla . She quickly left the room and hurried out of the Capsule Corp. building , ignoring the confused stares of her fellow warriors who had been training in the yard . 

The tournament's coming up soon .. she noted as she quickly took to the skies . She felt suffocated in Capsule Corp. She flew for a few minutes , feeling the air run through her red locks and eventually landed upon some barren land . This was so confusing . Kazimo held the power of Gaia now … so why would he offer the tournament ? 

He wants me dead … that had to be the only answer that made sense . It was obvious he was smitten with Kayla . he would use her , not kill her . But as for Shastania … she was her sister's support … without her there then Kayla would have no power over herself …

I'm so sorry Kayla she said as she wiped away one solemn tear from her worried face . 

" Shastania ? " came a voice from behind her and she turned , standing in her tiger-like fighting stance . It was only Trunks and her muscles relaxed slightly .

" Yes Trunks , what do you want ? " 

" I want to know if you'll be okay ? I've never seen you like this "

She growled at him . 

" You've never seen me like this !?! SHEESH Trunks , you haven't even known me for a day !!! "

He grimaced slightly and she mentally kicked herself .

" I'm sorry Trunks … its just that .. everything that's going on right now … I don't mean to get pissed at you " she explained as she kicked a stone out of path . He grinned slightly and moved a lock of purple hair out of his ice blue eyes .

" If I were to say I understand … I'd be lying … but I'm here if you want to talk , okay ? " 

Shastania merely nodded . She didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment (A/N – Shasty , I'm not in the mood to give ya and Trunksies anymore screen time :p ) , she needed to sort everything out by herself . The way she always did .

" Trunks , there's one thing I want you to do for me if you wouldn't mind " 

" Which would be ? "

" Train . Get as strong as you can get . Kayla & I never meant to bring this kind of terror to the Earth and now I need to undo it " she said without daring to look at him .

" Of course " 

They smiled at each other and he set to the skies . 

~*ENDCHAPTER9*~

****

A/N-

**__**

: ¨)   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·*'·-» *~Kay~*

Childish Games Are Mah Specialty

Kay's Quote Of The Day: " Robbing Grannies At Gun Point , How Romantic !!"


	10. Reflections And Revelations

****

~*A Deathly Silence*~

Disclaimer: Shastania , Kayla and Kazimo Tair belong to Me, Kay and Kazimo666 A.K.A my buddy Gaven. Dragonball Zä belongs to Akira Toriyama, a mean Japanese bloke with an ego bigger than Vegeta who won't share!! *sticks out tongue* MEANIE!!!

****

A/N: Hello, loyal readers and reviewers! It's Shasta here with Chapter 10 of this truly GLORIOUS ficlet! Yes, I know Kazimo Tair is pure evil! **I** created him! *cackles evilly, then breaks down into a coughing fit* Akkk….*clears throat* Ahem..as I was saying, here is chapter 10 of this glorious ficlet!

Read it and review it or I'll kick you in your hairy balls! *cackles*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Chapter 10: Reflections

Shastania felt salty tears of anguish trickle down her tanned face as she looked out onto the horizon, where the sun was slowly setting into the ocean. The evening breeze blew through her spikey red hair, blowing several strands into her glowing, emerald green eyes. A strangled sob escaped her pink lips. 

"Kayla….please don't die….you're all I have left…."she sobbed quietly to herself. She closed her eyes and felt the evening breeze swirl around her.

The feeling of someone's hand on her shoulder snapped her out of woefull thoughts. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into a pair of ice blue eyes.

"Shastania…Kayla's not going to die."Trunks whispered as he brushed several strands of crimson hair out of Shastania's eyes.

She sighed heavily and shook her head."I'm sorry….I..i though he'd never find us on Earth…but I was wrong……all the chaos….all the suffering…my sister….I…I did'nt mean for this to happen…."she said, her voice breaking as she began to sob.

Trunks shook his head. "It's not your fault…"he said, squeesing Shastania's shoulder gently.

She looked up at him, her face shiny with tears.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

Trunks pulled her into a comforting embrace. "Hey, don't feel like that….Kayla would'nt want you to be weak..you need to be strong…for her sake…"he said.

Shastania pulled out of his embrace and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her blue training suit. "You're right….sorry…it's just…everything's all gone to H.F.I.L….it's all happening so fast…"

Trunks gave her a weak smile. "It'll be alright….we'll stop Kazimo…..I promise."

"Thanks, Trunks…you're a real pal….."Shastania said. Trunks grinned his boyish grin and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I try!"

Shastania chuckled weakly. Trunks smiled."Coming back to the Capsule Corp?"

Shastania looked out at the sunset."Y..Yeah…sure.."she said. And with that, she turned and followed the purple haired demi-saiyen as she took to the skys…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Capsule Corp, several minutes later…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten looked, worried, at the heart monitor next to the bed. It was beeping steadily, but weakly. Kayla showed no signs of awakening any time soon. Goten had been racked with guilt. He could have prevented this, but he was powerless, inmobilized to stop Kazimo.

He clenched his hands into fists as he thought of what Kazimo could have possibly done to inflict such serious injurys on Kayla.

There was a sudden loud beep. Goten gasped and turned to see the heart monitor flat-lining.

"OH SHIT! **BULMAAAAAAA!!!!** HELP!!! QUICK!! SHE'S FLAT-LININ'!!"he yelled frantically, unsure of what to do.

About 3 seconds later, Bulma burst into the room, equipted with electronic heart paddles.

"Goten, get out of my way!"she yelled, as she quickly set up the heart padels.

"CLEAR!!"she yelled. She zapped Kayla with the padels. Nothing.

"Come on, Kayla! Don't give up!!!"Goten yelled from the sidelines.

"CLEAR!!"Bulma screamed again, as she repeatedly zapped Kayla.

Soon, the steady beep of a heart monitor echoed around the room. "That was close…"Bulma said, wiping her brow. She turned to Goten."If her heart rate drops again, zap her with 600 watts. No more than that, Goten. You understand?" she said as she handed the paddles to Goten.

"Sure."Said Goten, breathing hard.

Trunks and Shastania turned a corridor and walked into Bulma's lab. "Hey, where's Mom?"Trunks said, looking around at the vacent laboritory. Shastania's brow furrowed in pain and a hand shot up to hold her temple. She groaned and leaned against a table for balance.

"Shastania!! What's wrong?!"Trunks yelled.

"Kayla…she's in trouble….I can barely sense her anymore…"Shastania groaned.

"Shastania…..is she…?!"Trunks gasped. Shastania groaned and shook her head. "She's weakening…..if we don't stop Kazimo soon, she'll……she'll….oh, I can't even say it…"she said.

Trunks motioned her to follow him."Come on…..we gotta see if she's alright."

Goten gazed intensly at Kayla, lying in a deep coma in the bed. He ran a hand along his lips and closed his eyes, remembering the kiss they had shared in the Gravity Room. He sighed. She's gonna hate me when she wakes… He thought in despair. He took one of Kayla's delicate hands in his own and raised it to his cheek. He gently nuzzled her hand, hoping that it might do something to help awaken her…

"Kayla…forgive me…..please…please don't hate me…"He whispered sadly, as he placed her hand back down on the bed.

Just then, the door swung open and Shastania and Trunks entered the room. Shastania rushed to her sister's bedside. "Kayla-chan…?"she said, her voice strangled by tears that threatened to fall.

"How is she, Goten?" Trunks asked. Goten looked up at his purple haired friend. "We almost lost her a while ago…….she's stable, but still not over the worst……..if only I hate woken up eariler…I could've prevented this…"he said woefully.

"Goten….I'm sorry I yelled at you like that…..it's…it's just that I was scared…."Shastania said, sitting down next to Goten.

"It's okay..you had every reason to blame me….i screwed up big time….."Goten said.

"Quit blaming yourself, Goten! This was all Kazimo Tair's fault, not yours!"Trunks growled in anguish. Shastania raised a hand to silence him. "Hush, Trunks….."she said. Trunks sighed in frustration and leaned against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Sorry…I'm just so pissed off at Kazimo Tair….he hurt Kayla, not only physically, but emotionally too…."he said.

Shastania looked at her comatose sister. "Kayla….we will have revenge on Kazimo for all he has done to you….he shall pay with his life for his crimes…"she said with determination in her voice.

Shastania's brow furrowed again. "Huh?" 

Trunks turned to face the red-haired warrioress."What's wrong?"

Shastania shook her head, looking confused."Strange…I can sense a new ki….it's faint……but it's there……"she said.

Goten looked at Shastania quizzically. He then turned to Kayla and tried to sense a ki. Yes, he could feel it…a small, female ki….it was faint, but he knew he was'nt imagining things.

"Oh Kami….."Goten mummured.

"What does this mean?"Trunks asked.

Shastania's hands had clenched into fists and her eyes were closed as if she was fighting an urge to go Super Saiyen. "It means…..Kazimo has inpregnated my sister……she is carrying his spawn…."she said throught gritted teeth.

Goten and Trunk's eyes went wide and the colour drained from their faces. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!"

"It is the only explanation……Kazimo, you fucking bastard!!! You will pay….YOU WILL PAAAAAAAY!!!!"Shastania shrieked and with an amazing surge of power, exploded into Super Saiyen form and blasted through the window, causing shards of broken glass to rain down on the floor.

Trunks raced to the window and heaved himself out. He turned to Goten. "Stay here. Tell the others what's happened….I'm going after Shastania…"he said.

Before Goten could even respond, Trunks had turned Super Saiyen. With a yell, he blasted into the air and was soon nothing but a fiery speck on the horizon.

"Be careful, Trunks….."Goten whispered as he stared after his life-long friend…..

****

Elsewhere….

Kazimo Tair smirked down upon his creation: A large, stone ring lay in the middle of the West Capital City outskirts. Inside the ring was paved with black stone tiles and the ring was covered by blood-red flames that reached high into the sky, burning with an air of evil.

"Yes, this will make a fine arena!"Kazimo chuckled to himself.

He landed in the middle of the arena and folded his arms. He bowed his head and sighed. "Now I must play the waiting game.."he said.

Suddenly, his head jerked up."Hmm?"

He could feel two ki's approching. He smirked to himself as he felt them grow nearer.

"So Shastania and that purple haired hippy wanna a pre-match warmup? Heh heh…those ignorant fools….they fail to realize that I am the most powerful being in this universe….No matter..i will simply put those fools out of their misery…."Kazimo said, an evil grin crossing his face……….

****

To Be Continued

****

A/N: Wheee! Another chapter done! I'm so proudishness! Next chapter, (hopefully) there will be some violence.

Look out for chapter 11 coming soon!!!

*prances off*

**__**

: ¨)   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·*'·-» *~Shasta~*

The Voice Inside Your Head

Shasta's Quote Of The Day: "Sometimes, we must walk through darkness in order to find the light."~Mirai Trunks 


	11. Hidden Changes

****

Disclaimer : *eyes everyone* Yeah right , as if I own DBZ when I barely have the cash to buy these cool jeans I want :p It belongs to Akira Toriyama and co. NAWT FAIR !!

****

A/N- Well Shasta was gonna edit the last chappie of ADS , but I just really felt like writing this . It's the first chappie to be produced since out fight so bear with me . And just so you all know , Shasta and I are NO LONGER arguing and the fight we had was simple misunderstanding . It was evenly both of us doing wrong as I was up at like 2-3am and was all moody while she was breaking rules and being prissy . Anyways , on with the story . And btw , the beginning of this chapter is what's going on in Kayla's mind while she's asleep . It'll help to understand her behaviour when and if she wakes up . Let's just say this is taking place while Shastania and Trunks are on their way to pay Kazimo a 'visit' .

****

A Deadly Silence

__

Chapter 11 : Hidden Changes

**__**

~*~

__

Kayla stood silently and gazed at her surroundings . This seemed so familiar to her .. of course it was familiar … it was the beach … the same beach from her previous nightmares . The sea breeze tickled the back of her neck and smiled slightly . The sun was setting and dashed the sky with highlights of pink and orange . She walked over to the water and wet her toes .

"Why am I here? Why do I always end up back here ?" she asked herself . 

"Why do you think you're here?" came a voice from behind her . She didn't turn around , after spending those 'months' in the time chamber she could recognise Goten's voice anywhere . He walked up behind her as she pondered to herself .

"I have no idea … this place haunts me Goten . I see it in my dreams … my nightmares … it always calms me …but … " 

"But what ?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair . She sighed softly and dug her toes lightly into the cool , wet sand .

" But in this nightmare I never get a happy ending ." She faced Goten and looked at him for a moment before shrugging and stepping away from the water .

" Its only a dream Kayla " he whispered in her ear soothingly , "and all that matters is that you wake up ."

" What I don't want to wake up ?" she questioned and peered into his dark chocolate eyes , " What if at least in this place , I can't get hurt more than before ? "

Goten trailed his arms around her waist and held her gently .

"You're afraid of Kazimo , aren't you ?" 

" I wish I wasn't " she protested meekly," but I can't change how I feel"

"Do feelings matter that much to you ?"

"They're the one thing I thought I had control over … but after all of this … "

Goten turned her to face him and cradled her chin for a moment. He smiled momentarily , leaned forward and their lips met. His kiss was soft and tender and for one split moment she felt total bliss . He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers for a moment , gazing into her eyes . His smile was reassuring and just as the moment seemed perfect , like they were on another plain of existence , his eyes suddenly opened wide in horror . He lost his balance and slumped against Kalya . She store in horror at the menacing beast that stood behind Goten . Its claw-like hands retracted from Goten's abdomen and he gazed , mesmerised at the blood that dripped off them. Kayla , overwhelmed with Goten's sudden weight slumped to her knees and cradled his head in her hands . His eyes shone menacingly at Kazimo Tair and he tried to open his mouth to speak but all that came was a gurgle from the blood he held in his throat . 

Kazimo smiled and knelt down in front of Kayla and Goten , looking her in the eyes with a smirk plastered across his face.

"As long as you continue to care for anyone , as long as you cling to the hope that I cannot hurt you and the longer you continue to love **anyone** I will hurt them. Do you understand me Kayla? You're mine now and if you dare to even try to feel for this saiyan monkey I will hunt him and everyone else down until I'm satisfied"

Kazimo reached over and placed his retched hand on Goten's throat . Kalya quickly reached over and tried to push him away but he simply backhanded her and smiled deeply. In one swift movement , Goten was no-more . His lifeless body lay there in the sand and Kayla took one last glance at it ….

**__**

~*~

Kayla opened her eyes slightly and gazed at her surroundings. He body ached as she shifted in her bed and she groaned as she tried to sit up. The infirmary window was dull and lifeless which showed that night had set in. She looked to her side and saw Goten sitting in a chair by her bed. His eye closed and she heard barely a sound.

~Oh Kami ! He didn't really kill him , did he !?!~ she asked herself , but she saw him stir slightly and she sighed inwardly. 

"I see you're awake" came a voice from the doorway.

"Vegeta-san" she said as she bowed her head.

"I'll go get Bulma" he mumbled as he left the room and closed the door behind himself.

Kayla peered over at Goten , his face seemed quite angelic as moonbeams danced across his face. As if he could feel her gaze , he shifted in his seat and opened his eyes. He blinked at her for a moment and she bit her lip , unsure of what to do now.

"You're awake" he muttered and she simply nodded. He sat there for a moment , obviously unsure as well. He opened his mouth to speak and they both heard voices coming from the hallway. The door soon opened and in stepped Bulma , Vegeta and Goku. Kayla blinked at the small crowd and saw no sight of her sister. She saw Bulma and Vegeta discussing something with Goten and Goku but couldn't hear them as she tried to focus on Shastania's ki . It wasn't too hard to find , it was blazing with anger and was speeding quickly towards another ki – Kazimo Tair's . Kayla felt Trunks ki following close behind her but she doubted he was there to stop her.

~Shastania , what in kami's name do you think you're doing !?!~ she asked telepathically . But all of Shastania' anger and frustration blocked out any thoughts of regret or revolt. 

"Vegeta-san , Goku-san ! You have to go stop Shastania!" she begged and they looked at her in confusion.

"Shastania and Trunks have gone to face Kazimo ! You have to stop them!!"

Vegeta and Goku both focused on her ki and true enough she was heading in that direction. Without another word they quickly shot out of the room and all that could be seen was the dust they had stirred.

~*ENDCHAPTER11*~

****

A/N- I'mma gonna leave it at that for now , my winamp is off and it usually provides my drive to write which unfortunately I'm too lazy to turn on . Shasta can take it from here , I'm sure she'll do a wonderful job *snorts* Review me people , I really appreciate it. Right now I'm caught in the ficcy limbo type place . I dunno , ficcy writing is fun but it gets hallowing sometimes . Considering nawt writing , as in before but I'll probably get around to finishing this ficcy at least and BIG SPOILER FOR YOU PEOPLE NOW! Sshhh

Don't tell Shasta I told you this , coz I'm sure she'd want to keep it a big surprise but anyways .. the big surprise is … Shasta is planning on writing a sequel to this !! Isn't that well .. great ?? heh . I'm not sure whether I'll co-write it with her though . She's offered and has said that if I don't want to I don't have to . I'm still pondering on the prospect . But ya gotta remember that Kayla is pregnant , so yeah . PLOTTY .

Anyways , I heart all reviewers . Flames and hate mail can go to my inbox at lil_button@hotmail.com . My yahoo addy is currently out of order . Reviews , marriage proposals and party hangouts can go in the purdyful review box .

**__**

: ¨)   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·*'·-» *~Kay~*

Losing Grip To Reality …

__

Kay's Quote Of The Moment : ~*Complete happiness robs you of a life , don't be satisfied unless you wish to be disappointed*~


	12. I Feel The Light Betray Me

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. If I did, you would be scared. So VERY scared.

****

A/N: Wheeeeeeeeee! I'm back with Chapter 12. Damnit! Kay is such a far superior writer than me! She captured Kayla's dream sequence perfectly!I'm so jealous! *evil glare* Oh well….here's chapter 12 for your enjoyment….please keep in mind that this is my first time writing violence, so be gentle in your reviews? Okies? Thankies! Now, on with the show!

Oh yeah, Kay does'nt own DBZ either. We're just two crazy fangirls trying to put Akira Toriyama's script writers out of a job! ^-^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Chapter 12: I Feel The Light Betray Me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kazimo Tair chuckled to himself as he felt the ki's of his enemys approaching. This would be an excellent fight, no doubt about that. But Kazimo knew that he was far more powerful than them both.

"KAZIMO TAIR!!"yelled the voice of the warrioress as she landed in the centre of the flaming ring, her golden blonde hair blowing in the wind, her green eyes blazing with the fire of unbelievable rage.

"You called, my dear?"Kazimo taunted, pretending to be supprised.

Shastania's eyes narrowed dangerously."You bastard…you know not of the damage you have inflicted on my sister…."she growled.

Trunks landed nearby. He stepped towards Shastania and gripped her shoulders. "Don't! He's too powerful!"he pleeded. Shastania smacked his hands away. "Hush, Trunks….this is between me and this …this….unholy monster. I must stop him…for my sister…"

Trunks shook his head. "Shastania, be reasonable! He's too powerful! You're no match for him! Let's just get outta here!"he cried…

But it was too late. Shastania let out a shriek and flew towards Kazimo, a ball of black fire blazing in her hand.

"KAJIIIIIII-----MASENKAAAAH!!!!"she screamed. The ball of black fire expanded to the size of a bus and flew towards Kazimo. He smirked and stood his ground. With one swift move of his arm, he batted the fireball out of his way.

"Foolish girl….it's not a good idea to play with fire! Did'nt your mother tell you that?"Kazimo sneered, stepping towards Shastania. 

"My mother is dead because of you, you goddamned son of a bitch! As Kami as my witness, I shall avenge her, my father and all you have killed without mercy! I shall destroy you!"Shastania growled.

Kazimo chuckled evilly."Don't count on it, bitch."

And with that, he fazed behind Shastania and locked her in a full nelson, catching her off-guard.

"AAAAaaaagh! Trunks, a lil' help here!"Shastania yelled as she struggled to get free. Trunks nodded and flew into assist. He jumped up and aimed a round house kick to Kazimo's neck, but Kazimo was quicker and countered with a ki blast, during which he released Shastania.

The blue ball of pure energy slammed into Trunks and slammed him to the ground. He was'nt seriously hurt, but his shirt was cut, revealing a shallow gash along his abdomen, a trickle of crimson blood flowing out..

"Damnit…he's too strong!"Trunks yelled.

"FLAAAAAAAAAAAA--------AAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG ZEEEEEEEEPHIIIIR!!!!!"

Shastania shrieked as the ball of purple fire she held spiraled into a tornado, catching Kazimo with his guard down and trapping him inside a burning wall of fire. 

"Grrrrr, you little bitch!"Kazimo yelled, as he powered up dramatically. His ki was enough to shatter the wall of fire and he floated, 50 feet above the arena, arms crossed, glaring down upon his opponents.

He placed his hands together as if performing a Kame-Hame-Ha and his wings opened out. "SERETSUUUUUU-----KIAKU!!!"he yelled. A yellow energy ball formed in his hands and expanded untill it came to the size of a large house. 

"Oh shit…"Shastania muttered as she looked up in horror.

"This looks bad…"Trunks muttered, bracing himself for the blast.

Kazimo continued to pump power into his energy ball and it gradually grew larger in size…

"Try this on for size! HYAAAH!!!"Kazimo screamed as he let his energy ball go. With a blinding light, it hurled towards the arena, much to the horror of the two Saiyens.

Shastania ran out in front of Trunks and crossed her arms in front of her face. "GET DOWN!" she screamed at him. He obeyed and flattened himself to the arena floor.

The light of the ball of energy was so intense that Trunks had to duck his head so he would'nt be blinded.

A shrill scream among the explosion alerted him that Shastania was in trouble.

He waited with baited breath……..silence…..then, Kazimo's manical laughter….

Trunks lifted his head and a lump caught in his throat as he saw what lay before him. The biggest crater Trunks had seen in his LIFE was smoking before his eyes and Shastania was no-where to be found.

Oh shit….Trunks thought as he causiously inched towards the crater……………………..

****

Elsewhere…..

Kayla quickly pulled on her training suit and tied her spikey black hair into a ponytail. She had to help her sister….she just had to….She unlocked the door to the bedroom and ran downstairs, were Vegeta, Goten, and the others had gathered.

"Get ready, guys….we're in for a long battle…"Goten said. Kayla made her presence felt by gently running a hand along Goten's arm.

"Goten…"she said. Goten gave her a reassuring smile."Don't worry. She'll be alright. Alright, everyone, split up and look for Shastania's ki!"he said.

"Who died and made YOU leader, spawn of Katarokk?"Vegeta sneered. Goten folded his arms. "There's no time to debate it, Vegeta…"

"Yes, Vegeta…look, my sister is in serious danger…now that Kazimo has my power, he is more deathly than ever! He will not be easily beaten."said Kayla. She sighed deeply. "Shastania, you always were such an idiot…jumping into battles without thinking first…"she said, sighing frustratedly.

"Wait, Kayla….I don't think it would be a good idea for you to fight…not in your condition."Goten said.

"Goten, I'm fine! I feel well enough. Bulma did a great job of healing me."Kayla said, casting a smile at Bulma, who's ears turned pink.

Goten shook his head and glanced over at his father.

~Should we tell her?~he asked him telepathically.

Goku's brow furrowed. ~Goten, she's gonna find out sooner or later…~

Goten sighed and glanced at Kayla. "Okay, Kayla….don't freak out, but….you're pregnant.."

Kayla's eyes grew wide. Her mouth dropped open in shock."WHAT?! YOU MEAN THAT BASTARD INPREGNATED ME?!?!"she shrieked.

Goten shielded himself."I told you not to freak oooout!"he whined. Kayla gripped the front of Goten's shirt. "Please, Goten..tell me it's not true!"

Goten gazed into her eyes."Sorry…"

"Oh Kami……….."Kayla groaned, suddenly feeling weak and stumbling backwards. Goten quickly pulled his arms around her to stop her from falling.

"I know it's a shock.."he said.

Bulma sighed degectedy."Kayla, before you ask, there's something strange about the zygote you are carrying.."

(**A/N:** Just so ya know, a zygote is the name for a baby that's in the stage between embryo and foetus. Thank you, 9th grade Bioledgy!)

Kayla stared at her feet. "It's a demon, is'nt it…?"

"Weeell, not exactly…it had abnormal cells, but Saiyen cells too……Kayla, there could be a good chance that your child turns out to be a demon spawn.."said Bulma.

Kayla sighed." This just is'nt my day…"

Vegeta cleared his throat loudly. "Ahem, if you'll shut the hell up, we better get a move on! Who knows what's happening to your sister…."

Kayla nodded. "I'll stay here..let's face it..i'm in no condition to fight.."

"I'll stay with you."Goten said, earning a few raised eyebrows from the Z-Senshi. Kayla shook her head."No, Goten…..they need all the help they can get. Go."she said.

"But.."

"Goten! Kazimo Tair is a lot stronger than you think! It's gonna take everything to stop him!"Kayla said.

Goten chuckled. "Who am I to argue with a Saiyen princess…very well, Madame, I shall do as you command."he said, sounding amused.

"Goten, what are you up to?"Gohan said, sounding amused.

Goten winked. He turned to Kayla. "Just in case I don't come back….." he wrapped his arms around Kayla, held her close and moved his face closer to hers, planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"…..a kiss to my fair lady."

The rest of the Z-senshi chuckled and wooped. Kayla blushed redder than her sister's hair and giggled."You cheeky monkey! Go! You'll scare the fishes away!"she said, with a chuckle.

Goten smiled and nodded. He waved goodbye as he followed the rest of the fighters out of the door.

Kayla watched them retreat and could distinctively hear Vegeta sarcastically mutter: "The wonders of teenage hormones…."

****

On the battlefield……

The smoke cleared from the crater and Trunks peered down into the rubble. His stomach churned.

Shastania lay unconcious on the rocks below, bleeding heavily from applauling injurys. Her hair had turned back to red and was matted with scarlet blood. Her eyes were black and blue, she was covered in cuts and bruises and her leg was caught in a weird angle.

"This ends now.."Kazimo Tair's voice caused Trunks to look upwards. Kazimo was getting ready to kill her.

Not if Trunks had anything to say about it.

He out stretched his arms in front of him and aimed up at Kazimo. "SOLAR FLARE!!"he yelled out as a blast of light hit Kazimo, blinding him and buying Trunks enough time to fish Shastania out of the crater and get a safe distance away..

Kazimo rubbed his eyes and growled. "That little shit! If I ever find that fucker, I'll make sure to hurt him so hard his DAD'll be feelin' the pain!"he snarled as he found the arena empty….

Trunks held Shastania close to him. Had she been a meer human, her injurys would have been fatal, but Shastania was a full-blooded Saiyen. She was stronger than a human, stronger than himself, even.

Blood poured from a nasty open wound on his stomach that was so deep Trunks could see her intestines.

"Oh sweet Kami…Shastania…Shastania, can you hear me?!"he cried, gently slapping her face. She felt cold…he tried to find a ki signature, but there was nothing…..

Was she dead?

"Shastnaia! Wake up!"Trunks cried.

But she did'nt move. The colour was slowly draining from her tanned skin, leaving her with a milky white complexion. Trunks pressed two fingers to her neck to feel for a pulse. Nothing. She was gone.

Rain began to fall steadily from deep black clouds over head. They intermingled with tears Trunks did'nt even know he was crying. Shastania was dead because of Kazimo……now, he owed it to Kayla that she would be avenged….

Trunks held Shastania close to him. Although he'd only known her for a day, those few short hours they had spent training together felt like a lifetime. "Shastania…."Trunks whispered, closing his eyes and resting his check atop her head. She was so cold it was as if she had just been thawed from ice.

Trunks looked up at the storm clouds gathering overhead. He brushed his soaking wet hair out of his eyes and let out a cry.

"HELP!!" his voice was hoarse from the tears he silently cried. He looked around, scanning the skys…..in the distance, he could see several blurs coming towards him, but he ignored them…he felt helpless. His army print combats and white tank top were now soaked with crimson blood, clinging to his body.

The blurs got larger as they came nearer.

Trunks closed his eyes. He wished dearly for this all to be a horrible nightmare……

"Trunks!"

Trunks opened his eyes. He looked up. Goten was standing over him, looking worried, his spikey black hair hanging, soaking wet in his face.

"She's…….she's dead.."Trunks said quietly, moving Shastania into Vegeta's outstretched arms. 

"Oh sweet, merciful Kami…….."Goten said quietly, as he looked at Shastania, lifeless and unmoving, her skin now the palest of blue, lying limp in Vegeta' arms.

"This Kazimo Tair is not to be underestimated…..we must stop him at all costs….."Piccolo said, bowing his head in respect for the dead warrioress.

Trunks held back a strangled sob as he took one last look at Shastania. He ran a hand through her blood-soaked hair, redder than ever and closed his eyes.

He wanted all this to be over…he wanted it all to end…..

But it was'nt over….no….

It was just beginning………..

****

To be continued

****

A/N: OH DEAR GOD! Shastania is dead?!?!?!?! What will happen now that she's gone?! And what of poor Kayla? Will she spawn a demon? Time will only tell. 

*As the annoucher for DBZ* Next time, on 'A Deathly Silence'……..Shastania travels the spirit world……WHAT?! She becomes an arch-angel?!?!……..The mother of all battles will commence against the Z-Fighters and Kazimo Tair…..Kayla comes to terms with her pregnancy….All this and MORE, only on…

'A Deathly Silence'!!!

****

A/N #2: Thanks a lot, Kay! You just went and spoiled the supprize! *twaps Kay over the head with an exceptionally large frying pan* Oh well……*runs away from Steve Irwin, who Kay has siced upon her* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY AUSSIE!!! *no offense to any Aussies!*

****

Shasta's Quote Of The Day: **"It's true the way I feel was promised by your face. The sound of your voice, painted on my memories…even if you're not with me, I'm with you."**~Linkin Park, "With You."

**__**

: ¨)   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·*'·-» *~Shasta~*

The Voice Inside Your Head

****


	13. Paranoia Rebirth

****

A Deathly Silence-part 13

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z……….yet…*evil smirk*

****

A/N: Whoa! Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been reeeeeeeal busy on my other fics. 'The Dragonball Z Kareoke Challenge' is now completed!!!!!! *wipes away a tear of joy* Ahem…Kay is currently busy with other things in life to type, so I'm gonna write this chapter.

The song in this chapter is Robbie William's **Phoenix To The Flame**. I don't know why, but there's something about this song that feels kinda agnsty….*scratches head* Oh well……

Aaaaand now….on with the show!

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

__

Chapter 13: Paranoia Rebirth

@~@~@~@~@~@@@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

__

Silence shields the pain so you say nothing

  
Feel they've rigged the game and you're done with lovin'

  
Only you can see the darkness in the northern lights

  
Phoenix from the Flames

  
We will rise together

  
They will know our names

  
Can you feel it

  
Shelter me from pain

  
I always wanna feel this way

  
Oh yeah

  
Just like a Phoenix from the Flame  
  


Shastania was falling……no….drowning….drowning in an endless pool of darkness.. but she was not scared. She felt at peace, calm…as if all thought and worry had been removed from her mind.

She slowly opened her eyes. Just beyond the darkness, she could see a tiny pinprick of light, slowly becoming larger in size.

She felt drawn to it by some mysterious force….a tingling sensation spread throughout her body…..with a jolt, she was pulled from the tunnel of darkness.

"Huh?"

Shastania slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on a patch of grass…it gently grazed her bare arms as she sat up. She looked around quizzically, wondering were she was. Her surroundings were peaceful, almost…..heavenly..

"Is this….Heaven?"she whispered out loud, looking around. It was then she realised something…she was no longer injured..no bruises, no cuts….the long, spiraling scar, a momento of a battle from her childhood, that trailed across her back, remained.

She looked down at the clothes she was wearing. Expecting to see a tattered blue spandex catsuit, she was supprised to find herself dressed in a virginal white dress, cut just above the knee, fitting perfectly against her cat-like physique, the teasingly cute off-the-shoulder golden straps resting comfortably against her shoulders.

She was wearing what appeared to be golden ballet shoes, gold ribbons criss-crossing up her legs, stopping at her knees.

Wonder who dressed me…….hope it was'nt some perv with a camra…Shastania thought, half-amused.

She walked along a winding marble pathway, wondering what was going on….for what felt like hours, she followed the path, untill she came to stop in front of a large, wooden propogada. There was a small que at the doorway. Curiousity got the better of the young Saiyeness and she approched one of the men in the que.

He was tall, not much more than herself, his spikey black hair hanging untidily in emerald green eyes, his furry, lemur-like tail wrapped around his waist. 

He too was dressed in white and gold. He looked up as Shastania prodded him gently on the shoulder.

He turned to her and Shastania gasped.

"D….Diago-chan?!"she said, hardly daring to believe what she was seeing. The black haired man's face lit up. "Shastania!"Diago said, embracing Shastania tightly in a hug.

"Dearest brother…..i thought you were dead….."Shastania said, her head resting on her brother's shoulders.

"I am dead…..we all are…..Shastania-chan………this is the Other World.."

__

Wish they'd take you back 'cause you miss heaven

  
Too many bags to pack so leave them where they are

  
Tonight you're flying on a golden dream  
  


__ ****

Elsewhere…………..

Kayla paced nervously around her room. She was growing increasingly worried. She could no longer sense her sister's ki. Oh Kami….what…what's happening? she thought desperatly. She sighed in frustration and sat down on the edge of her bed, running her hands through her silky black hair. Shastania….please don't be dead….you're all I have left….her mind whimpered.

Just then, the door flew off it's hinges and Bulma burst into the room. There were dark circles around her eyes and she looked as if she had been crying hard. "Kayla…..there's something you need to see…"she said, her voice hoarse.

Kayla gulped. She had a bad feeling about this….

Kayla followed the blue haired woman down the corridor, into one of the guest rooms. Everyone was crowded around the bed…Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks….everyone….They all had their heads bowed. There was an air of mourning in the room. Kayla did'nt like the deathly silence that hung in the air.

"Kayla…..i'm so sorry…."Trunks said quietly, moving so that Kayla could see more clearly.

Kayla's heart stopped at the sight before her.

Shastania lay in bed, eyes closed, her skin sallow and pale, her hands closed over a single rose, her once-violently red hair now hanging limp and dull around her. She appeared to be sleeping, but Kayla knew better. She raised a hand to wipe away a tear, but her eyes were dry….she could not cry.

"Is she…..?"she whispered. Goten placed a hand on Kayla's shoulder. "I'm sorry……. ."he said.

Kayla bowed her head. "Shastania…" It was then that the reality of the situation kicked in. Tears fell from Kayla's eyes, staining her face. Goten wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently in his arms,stroking her hair.

Kayla cried untill her eyes stung. She took one last look at her sister and let out a silent sob. "Shastania…….no…."

__

Phoenix from the Flames

  
We will rise together

  
They will know our names

  
Can you feel it

  
Shelter me from pain

  
I always wanna feel this way

Shastania soon reached the top of the que. Her head felt like a wet sponge….if what Diago said was true, then all hope of stopping Kazimo Tair was lost….She wondered how her sister was coping with her death….a single tear trickled down her face…

"Shastania Achika Musashi?"

The warrioress was dragged from her train of thoughts by the sound of a deep, booming voice somewhere above her. She looked up to see the face of a HUGE demon stare down at her.

"Y..yes?"she stammered, not knowing wheither or not to be scared.

"Interesting…….Miss Musashi, you died to save a friend, am I correct?"King Yenma asked, peering at the warrioress through his half-moon specticals.

Shastania blushed slightly and nodded. "Y..yes, sir…but…..I….I have to go back…."she stammered.

King Yenma let out a long sigh. "There is no need to explain. I have been monitoring your behavior for some time now..you are worthy to partake the trial."

"Trial?"Shastania asked, confused.

"Follow Urani-O-Baba. She will guide you."King Yenma said, motioning to a short little witch with pink hair, sitting on top of a crystal ball floating in mid air.

"Come."Baba said, floating out of the propogada and down a long, winding yellow path. Shastania reluculently followed.

"Shastania….you sacrificed your life for another….that shows great courage and bravery……however, if you wish to return to the land of the living, you will have to undergo a trial of judgement…it is called the Trial Of Valvados…if you suceed, you will be granted the status of an archangel. ..it's the next best thing to having your old life back..but if you fail…you cannot return to the land of the living."Baba said.

Shastania listened intently, absorbing each word. "What about Diago…? What will become of him?"

"Do not worry. He will be safe here….he is always watching over you."Baba said, smiling.

Shastania smiled inwardly. "Urani-o-Baba…."

"There is no need to speak, child…….we are almost near the tower of judgement."Baba said.

Shastania's brow furrowed and she looked forward. A large, sweeping tower, some 500 storeys high, was coming into view…

__

Everybody's talking

  
Nobody's listening

  
Too busy thinking about what you've been missing

  
Everybody said you're gonna take it too far now

  
Well come on

  
  
When you're done with lovin' it comes down to nothing

  
Can you feel it, can you feel it

  
Can you feel it  
  
Phoenix from the Flames

  
We will rise together

  
They will know our names

  
Can you feel it

  
Shelter me from pain

  
I always wanna feel this way

  
Oh yeah

  
Just like a Phoenix from the Flame  
  
  
_Why don't you come and deny it_

  
You know you can't deny it

  
I always wanna feel this way

  
Just like a Phoenix from the Flames

****

TO BE CONTINUED

****

A/N: Yah, I know I promised violence in this chapter, but I was'nt in the mood for violence so..meh…Look out for chapter 14, 'The Trial Of Valvados', written by Kay-chan!

****

A/N 2: The sequel to this fic is currently in development! Look out for **'Dark Angel: Child Of Darkness' **coming soon! Peace out!

**__**

: ¨)   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·*'·-» *~Shasta~*

The Voice Inside Your Head

****

Shasta's Quote Of The Day: **"Life's a bitch, then you die, so fuck the world and go get high, but if at first you don't succeed, a line of crack is what you need!"**

__

  
  



	14. Traumatic Consequences

****

Disclaimer- Do you actually believe I own DBZ ?? *snorts* I thought not ! I own Kayla , Shasta owns Shastania , the siggy is owned by whoever slush stole it off , who we stole it off , Kazimo Tair is owned by a friend of Shasta and yeah , the rest goes down to our feeble minds.

****

A/N- Finally got around to typing this , Shasta agreed with me about writing this chappie sorely on Kayla , the next will be about Shastania. Basically the aftermath of Shastania's death and how it affects Kayla. *Sighs***** read and review ! 

****

A Deadly Silence

__

Written By KrayZM and Shasta

Chapter 14: Traumatic Consequences

Kayla sat in her room at the Briefs compound , her dark eyes welled with tears but she refused to let them fall. Shastania was gone. Kazimo .. Kazimo had won … he had succeeded in what he had wished to do ever since he had landed on Gaia that faithful day. He had said he'd do this , he'd rid her of anything she dared to care for …

__

Anyone she dared to love

Shastania was her world and she felt so weak and alone without her by her side. She heard a soft knocking from the door but she ignored it.

"Kayla .." came a soft voice from the door, "Kayla , are you okay ?" he asked and she almost chuckled to herself. It was such a stupid question , surely even Trunks knew that.

"I just … need some time to think Trunks" she muttered and felt sickened by the fear that overwhelmed her as she said this. In her dream Kazimo had killed Goten , ripped him away from her. And he had done it to Shastania now. She had left Vegeta and Bulma downstairs, they were to decide on what to do with Shastania's body. Vegeta was a prince, he would give her burial the proper respect it deserved. She sighed deeply and put the palm of her hand to her flat stomach. This child …. child of evil … a child conceived through a crime worser than death. A crime for which she had cried inwardly on. She wasn't even sure if it was a demon growing inside her … And now she didn't have Shastania to help her get through this. She heard a shuffling at the door, surely Trunks hadn't been dense enough to wait at her door?

Frustrated she flung open the door and store in surprise at Goten, his hand raised as to knock on the door. He looked down at her face for a moment and Kayla quickly turned away. 

__

She couldn't feel for him, not after this, she had ignored Kazimo's warning and she had lost her sister for this callous mistake

"Can I come in?" he asked simply and she didn't have the heart to say no. She stepped aside and he moved into the room silently. She sat down at her desk and faced him as he seated himself at the end of her bed.

"I'm so sorry Kayla" he said , shaking his head warily. She peered at him for a moment.

"Being sorry isn't going to bring Shastania back" she snapped shaking her head. His eyes widened at her outburst but he was silent as he stood up and walked over to Kayla. She stood up, her ever cautious self and his face was an unreadable expression. He reached over and cradled her chin in his hand, her head told her to pull away and her heart begged for her to stay. She turned her head and he simply store at her shoulder as he spoke. 

"If there's anyway that I can make it better, anyway that I can somehow help you through this then please tell me, just don't shut me" 

She glared at him momentarily , nudged him out of her way and stalked to the other side of the room.

"What if I don't want to let you in Goten!?! huh? What if I want to shut you out!! What if I just want you to get out of my mind and my life!!"

Of everything Goten had expected to hear , this was not on the list.

"Kayla, what did I do to make you so pissed at me?"

She shut her eyes as the tears she had held back trickled down her pale cheeks, she felt so weak and frail and this only added to it all. Kazimo had destroyed it. He had destroyed any chance she and Goten would have had together. She refused to answer and Goten's plea's grew more urgent. 

"Kayla , just tell me already!?!"

She shook her head and tugged on her hair.

"Just go Goten , please just get out" she said as she gestured to the door. He glanced over at the door and then back at Kayla in shock.

"Not until you tell me what I've done"

"Goten just go dammit!!"

"Tell me what's wrong!" he stalked over to her and she pushed him away.

"What the hell have I done Kayla!?!" His voice echoed through her mind until she couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU LOVED ME GOTEN!!" she yelled at him. He stood taken back for a second and after recovering from the initial shock store at her confused-like.

"How is that so wrong to you Kayla? How is my caring for you and wanting to be there for you ….. wanting to love you ..….so bloody wrong?"

"Because he'll kill you Goten. That's why he killed Shastania. I had this dream and you were in it and he killed you there too" she shivered and murmured hysterically, " And he said that if I cared for anyone that he'd dispose of them and I can't let that happen to you! I won't let this happen to you!"

Her face became tear stained and she shook dangerously as she wept. Goten stood in shock as Kayla trembled. He reached over and attempted to hold her but she pushed his arms away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! How can you even look at me after all that's happened?"

Swiftly Goten caught a hold of Kayla's wrists and pulled her to face him, he felt her shiver and the look in her eyes said it all … that look … the look of fear.

"I can look at you because you're beautiful , because I know how strong you are physically, mentally, spiritually, because I know how much you care for others and you're doing this to protect me. I'm not the one who needs to be protected…especially after what Kazimo has done to you"

He let go of one wrist and snaked his hand down to her belly. He felt the soft ki within and closed his eyes. Kayla reached down and put her hand atop of his. He opened his eyes and store into the pools of darkness that were hers. 

"As long as Kazimo Tair lives" she began, "then we don't have any chance for a future together. And until I know what this child inside me is, I can't let you get hurt anymore Goten"

"So it ends now?" he asked, his eyes blazing with unspoken fury.

"I wish it didn't have to, you know that. But there's no other options"

Tearfully, she pecked him on the cheek and walked past him, out of the room and soon out of the compound. She left the city and took to the skies, flying nowhere in particular, just as long as there was no-one with her.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kazimo Tair smiled and licked his lips. It had worked, he had won. Kayla would no longer 'love' the saiyan monkey for the feeble excuse of his protection. And now yes .. she carried the child which he had created. She was tied to him now , now until eternity. He could still taste her and shivered with glee as he remembered his capture of her. His eyes glinted maliciously.

__

I must see her … 

He grinned and stepped away from his scorched arena….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER 14~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N-Finally done ! Chappie 14 yay ! heh , next chappie should be all about Shastania (Shasta and I actually planned to write chappies 14 and 15 this way o.O aren't we smort?) 

Anyway , review us dearies. A lot of heart and soul went into this , lemme know if you appreciate it or if its pure filth. Hate mail and flames can go to my inbox : lil_button0@lycos.com . I heart all you wonderful fishies and yakies for reviewing *blows kisses* 

Oh and Shasta is yes gonna probably post the sequel but after we finish this one. I've read the first chappie of it and its wonderful (heh, its actually a lot better than this ficcy) so yeah , stay tuned. And btw, anyone out there looking for a wonderful chat site, come pay Shasta and I a visit at our usual hangout http://www.fusionchat.net we would like totally like to see you there. We'll jump around you like twin bunnies on prozac !

Hehehehe !

*laughs insanely and scurries away*

**__**

: ¨)

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´

¸.·´¸.·*'·-» *~KrayZM~*

No , its not lightening , it's the flash on my camera !

Kay's Quote Of The Day: "The corrupt souls are the ones who rule us, they watch us, control us … yet never hold us" 


	15. The Sword Of Vavados

****

Disclaimer: I DO I LOOK RICH ENOUGH TO OWN DRAGONBALL Z/GT?!?!? *long pause* Wait, don't answer that….

****

A/N: Whoooo! Kay is so coolishness! *gives Kay a GT Goten plushie and watches her shriek in happiness* ^-^ Here's chapter 15 by me, the lovely Shasta! Thankies to all who reviewed and a big 'fuck you' to those who flamed!

Merry Christmas, folks!

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

****

Chapter 15-The Sword Of Vavados

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Elsewhere, in the spirit world, Shastania stood before the vast tower, looking up with wonder.

"Eeeerr, Urani-o-Baba? W..What am I supposed to do?"she said, scratching her head in confusion. "My dear, your mission is to climb to the top of the tower and retrieve the sword of Vavados from it's resting place."Baba said, narrowing her eyes to squint up at the very top of the tower, where what apeared to be a silver stemple glistened in the afternoon sun.

"That's it? That doe'snt sound too hard!"said Shastania, her face lighting up.

Baba shook her head. "That's what they all say…no, my dear, it will be difficult and dangerous….that tower is home to demons not even I know of. They will try to stop you every step of the way, but I have complete fate in you, child. Your heart is pure and your will is just. You will triump."she said.

Shastania gulped. "Demons…oh boy…"

****

Elsewhere….

Kayla stood attop a steep cliff over-looking the ocean. One hand rested on her stomach, the other hanging low by her side. Tears fell ffrom her sapphire eyes.

"You have taken all that is dear to me….my mother, my father, my brother…….and now my sister…….you've won…you've succeeded in what you wish to accomplice.."she whispered bitterly to the wind.

"I have nothing left…"Kayla whispered. She looked down at the base of the cliff. Rough waves crashed against a maze of jagged rocks. Were she to throw herself off, she would die instantly.

Kayla closed her eyes and took a step forward. But as she prepeared to jump, a strong hand on her shoulder pulled her back. She shuddered as she felt two strong arms entwine her waist.

"Do you really think I'd let you escape so easily?"purred the low, husky voice directly into her eye.

Kayla felt an overwelming wave of hatred surge through her blood. She broke free of the embrace and turned to face Kazimo, her face ablaze with unspoken fury.

"YOU!"he growled.

Kazimo smirked, showing several pearly white fangs."You cannot escape your destiny. You and I are bonded by the child that grows inside your womb…there is nothing you can do to stop it. Hat is ordained in the stars is destined to happen. You cannot change your destiny."he said.

Kayla's hands clenched into fists. "DON'T YOU GET IT?! YOU'VE WON! YOU'VE WON, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!! You killed my family, you destroyed the love I have for the one man who has ever shown me conpassion…..and you've suceeded in producing a heir to follow in your cloven footsteps!"she screamed.

Kazimo chuckled inwardy and brushed a hand along Kayla's cheek."My, my! Ar'nt we angry! You best calm down..would'nt want to harm our child, hmm?"

Kayla practically vomited. "I would not care in the least if this demon child died within me! At least then, I would kill a part of you as you had done to me on the night you impregnated me!"she said, her voice cold and icy.

Kazimo's smirk faded."Wretched woman….you do not understand at all. Indeed you are correct when you say I have suceeded in producing a heir..but the reason I destroyed all that is dear to you….is so we can be together, united in eternity, undisturbed and free to express our love…"

*THWAP!*

Kayla slapped Kazimo hard across the face, catching him off guard. "I would rather die than be your bitch!"

Kazimo's eyes narrowed to slits and he gripped tightly on Kayla's neck with both hands. "Just like your sister…hourable and proud….you disgust me!"

Kayla gasped. She felt everything go black as her brain was starved of oxygen. "I….will….forsake..them…."she choked.

Kazimo released her, dropping her onto the soft grass."You are indeed fiesty….but you are wasting your time with those simpltons. Join me. Together, we can rule the worlds."

Kayla coughed and looked up at Kazimo with pure hatred in her eyes. "I….will….never….join..you." she hissed.

Kazimo glared at her."Very well, woman….you've just signed your own death warrant."he said, his voice ice cold..and with that, he took to the skys, soon out of sight………………..

****

Back at Capsule Corp…

Goten leaned up against the wall of the guest bedroom. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Kayla…." He felt an ache in his chest were his heart was located. He looked out the open window.Cherry blossom petals swirled about in the soft breeze.

Goten bowed his head. "Kayla….i hope you're safe.."

Over in the laboritory, Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks were trying to decide what to do with Shastania's body. Trunks looked at the lifeless warrior as she lay on the steel table, unmoving and cold as ice.

"She will be given a burial fit for a queen."Vegeta said, his face in it's usual scowl. If the Saiyen prince showed any grief, he hid it remarkably well.

"NO! WE WONT BURY HER!"the formerly quiet Trunks yelled, causing Bulma to practically jump out of her skin.

"Sweet, merciful Dende, Trunks! Don't do that!"Bulma moaned.

Trunks shook his head. "Don't bury her………I have a better idea."

Vegeta folded his arms and arched an eyebrow."Let's here it." Trunks took a deep breath and pushed a lock of jaw-length lavender hair out of his midnight blue eyes. "We'll put her in a glass coffin….a..and place the coffin in a clearing in the woods…….Mom, Dad, please….she's too beautiful to bury."

Vegeta's face twisted into the tiniest of smiles.He patted his son on the back."I understand, son….."

Bulma wiped away a silent tear. "Trunks, honey, I think that's one of the most beautiful idea's you've ever come up with."

Trunks smiled weakly . He looked at the lifeless Shastania and gently brushed a strand of her blood red hair out of her eyes.

Vegeta beckoned Bulma out of the room. "Come, onna..I think the boy needs to be alone."he whispered.

"Hoi."Bulma said, as she took one last look at her son and the girl she had once thought would bear his children……

****

Back in the spirit world…

Shastania aggusted her black and gold armour one last time. She inspected herself in front of the mirror. Her hair was cut short and choppy, to just below her jaw and it framed her face, the wild spikes giving her a feral look. Her armour was most peculiar. A black leather bodice covered in Saiyajin runes of pure gold clung tightly to her upper torso, while a black leather skirt cut to above her knee covered her lower torso.

Her boots were black leather also and they were covered by golden shin guards. Her arms were also covered by golden arm guards and a bow and a quiver of arrows was strapped to her back.

(A/N: Basically, her outfit is just like Xena's, okay?)

Walking out of the propogada, she took a deep breath. She stared up at the long, winding tower and closed her eyes. Now she must receive her destiny……….

****

A/N: I think I'll leave it there. It's like 9:10pm right now and my fingers hurt. The next chapter is for Kay to type, so you KNOW it's gonna good! Reviews and praise can be posted in the review box and any flames can go straight to hell, were they belong!

Well, goodnight people! Drive safely!

Oh yeah…

Merry Christmas! *pixie sticks all around*

****

: ¨)   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·*'·-» *~Shasta~*

The Original Voodoo Child

Shasta's Quote Of The Day: **"I fear no man."~Samurai Jack**


	16. Trial And Error

**A Deathly Silence**

Chapter 16: Trial And Error

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

****

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Dragonball GT, but it WOULD be nice to own GT Vegeta! *drools an ocean and drowns*

****

A/N: Hey, folks, an important announcement here. It turns out that Kay no longer wants to continue writing for this fic. She says that she has too much stuff on her hands to continue writing so she decided to quit. I've taken it upon myself to finish this story and finish it I shall! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Kay-chan. You are indeed the spiffiest fanfic authoress I know! *bows*

Okay, read on and don't forget to review!

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Shastania took a deep breath and cracked her knuckles. The tower was right in front of her. Standing by the metal-inforced door were two lesser demons. When they saw Shasta approch, they bowed to her and pulled open the doors.

"Good luck."the demons said as the red-haired warrioress stepped inside..

Shastania instantly found herself back on Gaia. She gasped and looked around. It was Gaia as she remembered…before Kazimo had destroyed it….The dark blue grass brushed lightly against her legs as she walked through it, taking in her homeland's beauty.

The sky was a rich, pinkish-lavender and in the distance, towering over vast hills and forrests, was the Imperial Palace.

Shastania sighed. "I'm home…"she said, in an almost hypnotic voice. Shastania had barely moved her legs when she suddenly found herself in the throne room of the palace, dressed in robes of a rich, velvety green. A golden crown lay atop her head and sitting in two ornate thrones before her was her mother and father.

Queen Arwen smiled down at her eldest daughter with glowing green eyes, glowing faintly under a veil of black hair. She reached out to her daughter…

"Shastania-chan!" Her father's voice was almost ghostly. His spikey red hair fell in his dark blue eyes as he called out to her.

Kayla and Diago all appeared before her. They all called out to her. Shastania felt complelled to run towards them, but her legs woud not work…And then, Shastania realised it. This was'nt real. It was a memory….

Shastania watched as the image of herself ran into view….suddenly, a black mist swirled around the room.

"NO!"Shastania cried out, out stretching her hands as if to help them. But she could'nt move. She was parilised by fear. She watched as the ghostly image of Kazimo Tair materialized before her. 

A scream echoed out as Arwen watched her husband, King Seto, was slaughtered before her eyes.

"Run!"Diago yelled. 

Shastania's heartbeat elevated as she watched herself and Kayla run as fast as they could, trying to escape a horrific fate..

"Not so fast, children!" Kazimo cackled. He smirked malicly as he sucked the voices from Shastania and Kayla. Shastania watched herself fall to the ground and struggle to get up, but Kazimo had her by her hair and was laughing maniclly.

Shastania's eyes filled with tears as she watched Kazimo take control of her body.

"NO!!!!! NO, I WILL NOT BE BROKEN!!!!"Shastania screamed, her eyes stinging with tears.

The image before her suddenly exploded in a million cherry blossoms. Shastania found herself alone once more, dressed in her war armour, standing alone in a barren, stone archway, lit by several gargoyle-shaped lanterns.

Shastania breathed heavily. "So this is what they ment by demons……my inner torment…..i will not be broken..I am a Saiyajin warrior, the last of the Gaia royal family. I must suceed if Kazimo is do be defeated…"she said out loud. 

Regaining her composure, she ran down the long, winding corridor before her….

She came to a long, winding staircase. Shastania cautiously placed one foot on the first ancient stone step. She pressed down on the step. It seemed sturdy enough…

She cautiously began climbing the steps. As soon as she reached the 20th stair, all the steps behind her began to disappear, leaving behind a large,black void….and the stairs we're rapidly disappear.

"Oh shit!" Shastania yelled. She ran as fast as her feet would allow, but it was useless and soon, she was dangling from the stair rails…..

"WAIT A MINUTE! I'm a Saiyajin! I can just fly up!"she said out loud. Cursing herself for her stupidity, she powered up and let go of the rails. She put on a burst of speed and shot up the empty staircase.

Soon, she had reached the top…..

She walked around for a while, wondering what was going to fly at her next..then, she came to another archway. Standing in the middle was Trunks, his long, spikey purple hair tied back into a ponytail, dressed in a black tank top and army print combats.

Don't get your hopes up, Shastania….it's just a illusion… The warrioress thought, getting into a fighting stance.

Trunks did'nt move. He just smirked and flicked a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. "Shastania-san! Relax! It's only me…Trunks."he said.

Shastania let her muscles relax. "How can I be sure of that?"she said, her voice icy.

Trunks continued to smirk as he walked towards her. Soon, he was meer inches away from her. He traced a finger along her cheek. "If I was'nt real, would you be able to feel this..?"he said and before Shastania could protest, Trunks had her face in both hands and was kissing her passionatly.

"No! You're not the Trunks I know!"Shastania cried, pushing him away.

Trunks arched his eyebrows. "What's the matter? Not good enough for ya?"he sneered.

Shastania sunk into a fighting stance once more. "I don't know who you are, but I KNOW you're not Trunks!"

Trunks cackled evilly. "No, I'm not.." 

Suddenly, Trunks shivered violently and slumped to the ground. Where he once stood, Kazimo Tair was now standing.

"I knew it! You bastard!"Shastania said, spitting furiously. Kazimo smirked. With lightning speed, he got Shastania in a full nelson. "There's no use trying to help them….they shall all be dead soon."he growled into her ear.

"No! You're lying! You're not real! You're just an illusion dreamed up to stop me from getting the sword!!"Shastania screamed.

Kazimo's grip tightened around her neck and she felt his claws plunge deep into her left side.

"Ugh……YOU……WILL…..NOT…..BREAK…ME……I'm….stonger….than..you!!!!!!"Shastania screamed. With an unearthly roar, she powered up to Super Saiyajin and broke free of Kazimo's grasp.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!!!!!"she shrieked.

Kazimo groaned and covered his ears. "Insolate fool! You've won this round!"he yelled before exploding into a cloud of red smoke. Shastania breathed heavily. "I will destroy you, Kazimo. Mark my words, I shall avenge all you have slaughtered."she said, her voice as cold as ice.

She looked up at the ceiling. A skylight had formed, letting a patch of golden light shine down on the cold stone floor.

"Looks like the only way is up…" She said to herself. She breathed heavily and massaged her sore neck before powering up again and bursting through the sky light.

She found herself on the roof of the tower. Just to her right was a glistening, orante sword, it's hilt covered in green gems the same colour as her eyes. Inscribed on the blade was the word 'VALVADOS'. The sword was standng on it's point upon a large, stone alter.

A Mysterious power seemed to emit from it.

Shastania walked towards it. She slowly outstretched a hand and grapsed the hilt. The sword vibrated softly in her hands. Suddenly, she felt a surge of renewed power wash over her…

A blinding white light formed from within the sword and enveloped Shastania. She did'nt even scream……

****

Elsewhere….

Trunks sat on the roof of the Capsule Corp, looking up at the stars. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He watched as a shooting star zipped across the night sky. He closed his eyes and made a wish.

Please, let this nightmare be over……he thought sadly to himself…

Inside the lab of the Capsule Corp, Vegeta stood guard over Shastania's body. He shook his head woefully as he looked the warrioress up and down. "All this time there were other Saiyajins……I was'nt the last of the royal class……..but now, Kayla and myself……we are the only survivors with royal blood……this has to end….."he said to himself.

He smiled softly at the lifeless warrioress. "You sure had the fiery of ambition of a Saiyajin….hmmm?"

It was then Vegeta noticed something…

Shastania's hair began to shorten into a spikey bob-cut. The colour returned to her skin and her clothes materialized into a white knee-length dress covered in golden runes. A sword also appeared in her hand.

With a gasp, her back arched and her eyes shot open. "Whoa….that was trippy!"Shastania gasped, sitting upright and shaking her head.

Vegeta's eyes were practically bulging out of his skull."HOW…WHAT…WHEN…..WHY?!?!?! OOOOOOOOOONNNN--NNNAAAAAAAA!!!!!"he yelled.

"Nice to see you too, Vegeta."Shastania said sarcastically. She hopped off the table and cracked her neck bones.

"It's good to be alive again!"

"Woman, explain! How can you be alive when the Dragonballs are scattered across the far corners of the Earth?!?!?!"Vegeta yelled.

"It's a long story…what's been happening since I've been dead?"Shastania said casually.

Vegeta's face fell.

(A/N: Remember how he does that a lot in the Buu Saga? Heh! Veggie looks so kawaii when he's puzzled! ^-^)

Just then, Bulma ran into the room, accompanied by Trunks, oten, Gohan, Goku, Piccolo and the others.

"Vegeta, what is the meaning….OH MY KAME!!!!"Bulma shrieked as she saw Shastania standing alive and well in the middle of the room. Needless to say, she promptly fainted in Vegeta's arms.

"SHASTANIA?! How in Kame's name are you alive?!"Trunks and Goten yelled in unison.

Shastania grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "I suppose I better explain…."

Vegeta looked murderously at the red head. "You damn well better!" he yelled. He gently shook Bulma, all the time muttering "Damn baka onna coming back from the dead and scaring the shit out of us….."

Shastania just grinned like an idiot..

****

Elsewhere…

Kayla sighed dejectedly to herself. She should go back to the Capsule Corp. It was getting late and she needed her sleep..She got up and focused her ki on those in the Capsule Corp….it was then she felt it. SHASTANIA?! You're alive?! her mind screamed. Kayla's face broke into a huge grin and she shot off like a rocket in the direction of the Capsule Corp……..

****

A/N: I think I'll leave it there. Reviews and praise can go to the review box. Flames and critisism can go to my email adress, Shasta_Mac_Nasty@hotmail.com

Later days!

****

: ¨)   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·*'·-» *~Shasta~*

~Loose Yourself In The Music, The Moment, When You Get It, Never Let It Go~

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ 


	17. Battlefield Chikyuu FINAL CHAPTER!

****

A Deathly Silence 

By Shasta & Kay

__

Chapter 17: Battlefield: Chikyuu

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~~@~@~@

****

Disclaimer: *shrieking hysterically* I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL GT!!!! I DON'T OWN IT! I DON'T! I DON'T!! I DON'T!! NOW CALL OFF THE LAWYERS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!

****

A/N: Hey, folks! Sorry for being a skanky bunghole and leaving this update so fucking long, but I needed some time to get my head around things. First off, 2 weeks ago, my brother and noble muse, Shawn (A.K.A The Great Sephiroth) died following injurys from a car crash. I'm deeply upset about this, but I gotta be strong. Shawn's the reason I'm even writing fanfiction. He's the one who read all my fics long before I posted them on this shibby website…If it were'nt for him, you would'nt be reading this.

I've decided to start writing again as I've found that writing eases the pain of my loss and I'm sure Shawn would'nt want me to be mourning him for eternity. I dedicate this fic to my beloved brother and I hope where-ever he is now, he's happy and free.

Rest In Peace, my brother.

~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~

****

Chaprer 17- Battlefield:Chikyuu

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Kayla soon landed at the Capsule Corp. She climbing into an open window and searched for her sister's ki. There was no denying it. Shastania was alive. Kayla could feel it…and she sure as hell was'nt going to loose her again! 

Walking along the vast corridors, she searched endlessly, feeling the red-haired warrioress's ki draw closer and closer…

"You're back." A gruff voice said somewhere behind her. Kayla did'nt have to look to see who it was. She simply bowed her head. 

"Vegeta……………..Yeah….i came back… is it true?"she said, slowly turning to face the Saiyen prince. The expression on Vegeta's face was unreadable. Was it pride? Was it anger? Or was it worry? Kayla did'nt know.

Vegeta tilted his head to the side and studied her for a moment. "Why are there bruises on your neck? "he asked curtly.

Kayla instinctively ran a hand around her neck. It stung were Kazimo had grabbed her, but she said nothing…

"Vegeta…. My sister… is she truly alive? I….i sensed her ki…I had to investigate.."Kayla said, haistily changing the subject.

To her relief, Vegeta did'nt push the subject. He simply nodded. "Follow me, woman. I assume you wish to see her."he said, sounding more like a growl. He lead the raven haired Saiyeness into a back bedroom, not bothering to knock on the door.

There was scuffling on the other side, before the door opened. Trunks stood by the door, looking worried. "Dad? I sensed…..KAYLA!"he yelled, his face lighting up.

Kayla smiled weakly at the purple haired demi-saiyen. "Yah, I'm back…. Is she really here?"

Trunks smiled solemnly and nodded. Kayla walked into the bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks.

Shastania sat, crosslegged, on the bed, dressed in a floaty white knee dress with gold trim. Her emerald green eyes were transfixed on a kitana sword that lay in her lap. She looked up on Kayla's entrance and smiled.

Putting the sword to one side, Shastania got off the bed. Kayla remained silent. "Yeah…it's me…..don't be scared, Kayla…I'm here."she said.

Kayla's lip trembled and she could'nt take it any longer. She ran forwards and flung her arms around his sister. "Glad to see you too, Kayla…this time, I'm here to stay." Shastania said, embracing her sister back.

Trunks smiled at the scene before him. The two sisters were reunited again. He glanced at Shastania. She looked older now…more mature….wiser even.. A content sigh escaped his lips. "It's so great to see you two reunited together." He said.

Vegeta cast a glance at his only son. A wicked grin crossed his lips and a mischievious thought zipped through his devious mind…

"Yes…good thing we did'nt seal Shastania in that glass coffin like you suggested, Trunks…"he said cooly.

Trunks glanced at his father. "Nani?"

Shastania looked up curiously. "Hmm? Glass coffin?"

"Yeah..the brat wanted you in a glass coffin..said something about you being….oh, too beautiful to bury….."Vegeta said, smirking at the look of utter embarrassment on Trunks' face.

"DAD!!"Trunks yelled, his face as red as a sunburnt tomato.

Vegeta simply gave his son a puzzled look, remiscent of Goku and innocently replied: "Oh? Was that supposed to be a secret?"

Trunks squirmed awkwardly. He cast a nervous glance at Shastania, who simply smiled and winked at him..

Kayla shook her head and chuckled. ~Vegeta, you're rotten, you know!~ she told him, her telepathic voice sounding amused.

Vegeta smirked. ~I know I am. I just like you hear people say it.~

(A/N: Vegeta as a matchmaker?!?! O_o' *gets mental image of Vegeta in a diaper with a bow and quiver of arrows and passes out from laughing so hard*)

*****

The day of the games finally came and although the Z-fighters had trained to their max, they were still unprepared to face Kazimo's power. If he was as strong as Kayla and Shastania had said, there was slim chance of victory. But it was a chance they had to take….

Kayla watched Goku and Gohan as they did some last minute training, her heart weighing down in her chest. She deeply regretted saying all those hurtful words to Goten….. Kazimo Tair was winning…. But she would not give up without a fight… She knew that Shastania could destroy him. There was no doubt that the fiery red-head was stronger than before, but deep down, Kayla was worried. Kazimo had her own power within him…. If he used it to his advantage, there was no telling what kind of destruction the Earth faced.

She was dragged from her train of thoughts by Gohan as he tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, Kayla-chan… Well, this is it… Judgement day.."he saidf, sitting crosslegged on a rock beside her.

Kayla smiled at him. In a way, Gohan reminded her of her little brother Diago. They even looked sorta alike. Gohan held the same kind, compassionate nature Diago once did… Kayla missed her brother deeply, but she knew she must be strong… in the face of tragedy, she must be strong….

"Hey, Gohan…"Kayla said, dejectedly.

Gohan, sensing her sadness, gently held one of her hands. "Kayla, what you said to Goten….i know you did'nt mean it… Kazimo Tair has affected us all, but he's hit you and your sister hardest… I know you did'nt mean those things you said. He loves you, Kayla…. But I know that he knows you did'nt mean it."

"How you do know? "Kayla said bitterly.

"Kayla, I've seen it in your eyes what you feel for my brother. And I've seen it with Goten…. I've never seen my little brother so in love before… Those words you said… They matter not to Goten because he knows what's inside your heart. Kayla, Kazimo is manipulating him. And if you don't stop denying your heart what it wants, then he will keep on winning.." Gohan said, looking her deep in the eye.

Kayla smiled. "Gosh, Gohan…that was deep!"

Gohan simply flashed a Son Grin and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh……seriously, though…you should go talk to Goten…He needs you."

Kayla nodded. "You're right. Where is he?"

"He's training alone in the forrest were he found you. It's just a few miles east of here. Good luck."Gohan said, with a playful wink.

Kayla blushed slightly. "Eh heh…Thank you, Gohan."she said. She smiled at him and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek before powering up and flying off to the east.

Goku smiled and rested a hand on his eldest son's shoulder. "You're a man of many talents, son…."

Gohan simply chuckled and scratched his head-Son Style.

******

Kayla flew for several minutes, feeling the wind whip through her hair. She felt light headed, but not because of the wind. She was going to be true to her heart… she was going to allow Goten into her life. She speeded up as she felt his ki level drawing closer.

She saw a figure shadow boxing in a clearing as she flew overhead. On landing, she called out his name.

The figure turned to face her. Goten's face was slightly bruised, but still cute as ever.

(A/N: *sheepish grin* Yah, I think Goten's kinda cute…Thanks a lot, Kay! *blows a raspberry*)

"Kayla!" he cried. He ran towards her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close and burying his head in her hair. "I was so worried about you…."he whispered.

Kayla looked up at him. "Goten….all I said… I did'nt mean it… I was just so upset….. So much stuff has happened…"she started, but she did'nt get to finish the sentence as Goten had placed a hand behind her head and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Kayla did'nt resist. Her heart was pounding happily inside her chest and her eyes were closed as she got lost in the kiss..

All too soon, they broke about, but Goten did not break the embrace. "Kayla, you do't have to appoliguise…"

Kayla smiled at him. Her eyes said more than words ever could. "Goten, I love you."she whispered.

Goten kissed her again. "I love you too…..Kayla-chan…"

(A/N: *hands Kleenexs to all the readers and reviewers*)

******

The happiness did'nt last for long, though. Back at Capsule Corp, a crisis was about to unfold…..

******

"PANNY!! GIMME BACK MY BARBIE!!" Bura (Bra) shrieked angerly, looking so much like her father as she chased after Pan like a rampaging rhino. Bulma sighed and set her coffee cup down on the marbe kitchen table.

"Pan, give Bura back her doll!"She said crankily, massaging her temples with her hand.

Pan made a fat lip. "But I wanna play with it….Bura won't share!!"she whined.

"Hoi….Bura, share with…."

****

BOOM!!!

Half the side of the Capsule Corp building was blown away by a powerful ki blast. Bulma was thrown backwards into the rubble, busting her head on a large piece of debris. "Vegeta….help…"wre the last words she uttered before everything turned black..

****

Meanwhile…

Shastania's head jerked towards the east, where a huge mushroom cloud could clearly be seen on the horizon. "NANI?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"she yelled as Trunks raced to her side.

"Oh sweet Kami, no! MY HOME!! **MOM!! BURAAAAA!!!**" Trunks screamed as he exploded into Super Saiyen mode. Shastania flowed his example. Slidding her sword into the holster on her back, golden fire exploded around her as her red hair turned blonde and her muscles increased in size. She powered up and flew after Trunks as he made his way towards the mushroom cloud…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several minutes later…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta, Trunks, Shastania, Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, Goten, Kayla, Krillen and Yamcha had all arrived at the Capsule Corp. Vegeta felt rage like he'd never known surge through his body as he saw his mate and child lying unconcious among the rubble.

"PAANNNY!!"Gohan screamed, rushing to his daughter's side. Panny slowly opened her eyes and looked at her father as she blinked back blood. "Ugh…Daddy….big 'splosion….."she groaned.

"Sshh, sweety….it's okay…"Gohan said gently.

"SHASTANIA! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!!!"

Everyone glanced up at the sky, which had turned an evil shade of red, mixed with slashes of grey and black. Kazimo Tair was hovering in midair, arms folded over his chest, wings flaired and glaring murderously at Shastania.

If looks could kill, the red head would have been 6 feet under.

"YOU DID THIS!"Shastania screeched.

Kazimo hovered slowly to the ground, his endlessly black eyes fixed unblinkingly at her. "Explain this!"he hollered angerly. Shastania clenched her fist. "Those with hearts of purity shall triump over those with hearts of stone! You cannot win, Kazimo!!! We are stronger than you shall ever be!!"she cried.

Kazimo's eye's glinted dangerously.

"Even in death, you a still a good-for-nothin little slut!"Kazimo snarled. With reflexs like a cat and incredible speed, Shastania fazed in front of Kazimo and kneed him sharply in the gut. Taken by supprize, Kazimo stumbled backwards, to be rewarded by a drop kick from Goku.

The fight began. Kayla watched as her friends and loved ones bravely fought against Kazimo. The battle seemed to rage on for hours. "Bulma…Bulma-sama…wake up…it's not safe!"Kayla whispered frantically as she gently shook the blue haired scientest..

"BIG BANG BALL!!" came the enraged voice of Vegeta. There was a loud explosion and a flash of brilliantly yellow light. Kayla groaned and shielded her eyes.What felt like an eternity passed and she uncovered her eyes. Kazimo was bruised and bleeding, one of his wings was ripped off, hanging by a few threads of blood-soaked muscle and skin, blood trickling steadily from his mouth. His eyes fixed upon Kayla, almost pleadingly.

Kayla felt a strange sensation over come her….Kazimo was trying to possess her!

"DIE, MOTHERFUCKER!!!" Shastania screamed.

The sound of metal scraping bone resounded over the noise of heated battle. Kayla shook her head as she felt the strange feelings leave her. She watched as Shastania drow her kitana sword clear through Kazimo's back and out through the stomach with a sickening crack.

Kazimo shrieked in pain, but the battle was'nt over yet.

Kayla continued shaking Bulma. "WAKE UP, DAMNIT, OR YOU WON'T GET A CHANCE TO WAKE UP AGAIN!!"she cried..

Bulma slowly opened her eyes and groaned. He sat up and rubbed her head. "What happened?"she groaned.

"No time to explain!"Kayla yelled, dragging Bulma and Bura out of the crossfire.

Bulma watched in horror as the battle raged on, never seeming to cease..

Then…a though hit Kayla. '_According to the elders of my planet, the only way to destroy Kazimo is for him to hear a true, human scream.._' She turned to Bulma. "Scream."

Bulma gave her a puzzled look. "Why do I have to-"

"JUST SCREAM, DAMNIT!!"

Bulma nodded. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath. A bloodcurdling scream resounded from her mouth…

Everything seemed to play in slow motion. It became eerily silent…..and then….Kazimo Tair let out the most terrifying scream ever heard before by humans, Saiyens and Nameks alike. It seemed to go on for hours, but all the time, Kazimo began to rot. His skin rotted away, then his muscles before finally, his skeleton crumbled away to a few wisps of black dust..

"Cool.."Bulma said in a daze before promptly passing out…

Kayla stood up. The Z-fighters looked at her. Then, they smiled.

"It's over….it's finally over!"Shastania breathed, before her legs finally gave away and she slumped into Trunk's arms. Kayla ran to Goten and embraced him. "He's gone….out of our lives forever…."she whispered. Goten smiled through the blood and bruises on his face. He said nothing, but simply smiled. Vegeta picked Bulma up off the ground and looked at her. "Crazy onna.."he muttered, almost chuckling. 

At that moment, the heavens opened up, revealing a glimpse of periwinkle blue sky, sun beams beating down upon them all.

"Wow! Look at that sun! Beautiful, huh?"Trunks exclaimed. Shastania smiled and hugged him tight.

"Yeah, but we'd have never lived to see it if it was'nt for Kayla..slick thinkin', sis!"Shastania said. The other Z-fighter's seemed to agree and they broke into applause for the raven haired princess.

Kayla blushed to the roots of her hair and simply grinned idioticly…but although she appeared happy, she was fighting with her emotions inside. A horrible thought hit her when she looked at Kazimo….if her child turned out be evil, then this would all happen again….Kayla did'nt want that…she had to leave…to go away…away from Earth…but she had so much to stay for…her friends..and her one true love…..but she could'nt endanger them…

She glanced towards Goten.

Oh Goten….sweet, noble Goten…. I'm really gonna miss you…and just when we were beginning to get close….goodbye, my love, we'll meet again someday..

She then turned to Shastania. Oh, dear sister. May the good spirits be with you always…she thought. She smiled to herself and slipped away into the shadows when…

"Kayla-chan?"

Kayla turned. She faced her sister. Shastania had a pained look on her face, but she put on a brave smile.

"Shastania…I love you, dear sister…but I cannot endanger the Earth….I wish I could be with you….i wish I could be with you all, but I can't….give Goten my love…. And please tell the other's not to worry…Don't worry, my sister. We'll be together again…..someday…"Kayla whispered.

Tears fell silently from Shastania's face, but she continued to smile.

"Don't worry…they will know. Goodbye, sweet sister. …I will keep you in my heart always."Shastania whispered. Kayla smiled one last time. She waved goodbye and with that, she took to the skys for the last time…………..

****

2 Years Later….

The tall, slender red-head walked through the beautiful rose garden, arms linked with her love, a tall and strong purple haired boy. "You know, Trunks…I think everything's gonna work out all right from now on.."the now 20 year old Shastania said, flicking a lock of red hair out of her eyes.

Trunks smiled and kissed her deeply before moving a hand to her stomach. "Mmmm…..I know what you mean, Shastania-chan…."he breathed. Onwards, they walked, untill they reached edge of a steep cliff. The setting sun cast a rich, golden glow over everything in it's path. Shastania closed her eyes as the wind swirled around her.

Kayla…I hope..where-ever you are…you are safe and happy…I love you, little sister… she said silently to herself as she scattered the rose petals to the wind……………..

****

The End….For Now..

**: ¨)   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·*'·-» *~Shasta~***

Quote Of The Day: "I have to smoke pot for medical reasons. My doctor will confirm it…he's over there, eating the curtains."


End file.
